TMNT: Secrets of the Mirror
by crebi
Summary: The world is not all what it is to be. Who knew stories from books where true and the words from the lips of man was a lie? Well the turtles have learned that well. Magic has lived in. New York for ages. And with a new catastrophe showing its scaly head. Can our heroes save there home and the world again? Or is Hope going leave them? And what with this new tortoise chick?
1. Prologue

The night was warm and yet humid. Summer was just on its away. Splinter sat up meditating lost in his thoughts. But listened to his children that were sleeping soundly in their beds. Ears twitched to the sound of feet moving in the shadows. Opening one eye there they where. Two turtles, young and old. "Raphael Michelangelo?" he questioned. The youngest coughed as the other sneezed. Sick. Getting up, Splinter gathered the two in his arms "Its too h-ot" the little one whined. The other couldn't stop sneezing "I hate spring" his noses was so stuffed up, he held his head. "My boys.." Picking them up he went to the kitchen to gather some ice and some tea for the two. Sitting in the living room Mickey and Raph sipped the tea bitterly. Mickey on the other hand didn't look to well. "I can't sleep" Raph agreed to that statement. Thinking of something splinter got to his feet and walked to his room.

The two sat there groggily. Raph looked at his brother. Getting the pillow he had he gave it to his baby brother "Thank you" was all that was said. Splinter returned "A story I think you two may enjoy...Through I think your brothers should-" The two protested quietly. Splinter smiled settling them down. It was a rare moment that they get a chance to have alone time. Placing the book on his lap he flipped the pages open. Seeing the two get closer to him he began reading...

Once upon a time, the western land was once ruled by a mighty Queen and King and there family. Now the Queen and King were not your normal rules, no. They Were that of the magical kind. In Fact they where Dragons. Mighty beast that were worshiped for their power and magical status. The Queen and King helped their neighboring empires. May they be beast, fay or mortal. Times where peaceful and just. But that time soon fell to a darker fate.

Not all loved the Queen and King. No, there were some that felt that the Dragons should Rule all and should not share their wealth with that some was the High Duke. The Queens adviser and younger brother. No matter how much he tried to corrupt his good hearted sister, things were not so. But he could turn the people against her instead. And one by one they fell to darkness. Joining his rebel army, losing the goodness there light. They became horrible monsters of what they use to be.

And thus war between dragon kind was declared. But it was a losing war. A war the Queen and her faithful followers could not win.

The War engulfed the western lands destroying and ruining the magic name. All the Queen had helped, tried to aid her, but she sent them Queen didn't want their blood spilt in her didn't want the magical name to be tarnished. But some stayed, no matter how much she wished it, they stayed and helped. If it was not a fruitful effort but it did aid the queen in a small ways. Crippling the lands the war marched on, may it endanger their lives, poisoning their food. So the soldiers would grow hungry and weak. But it didn't do much. They fed on the traitors and the weak. The Evil Duke was not stopping at nothing to hold his place at the throne. And then he got his wish. The throne was his, the Queen lost her place, but it was not all for nothing. Sacrificing herself, she imprisoned her brother and his evil army in an enchanted mirror. All that was left was the king and the one egg she left behind.

And the King faded away. The world had moved on and magic had faded, but some say that it still lingers and stays. The magic is in the hopes of children and the minds of free spirited faith. The world ounces believed in dragons, when the world was young and new. They were woven into legends, Tales were told and songs were sung, They were treated with obeisance They were honored, they were feared, Than once day the world stopped believing, they disappeared. People say the dragons lived out to the last, No they are treated with derision. There was once a time they ruled unsuppressed Some people removed, some people think they're just stories. But they all must remember. In some way they will reveal their spirit lives forever. They are dragons and they are really real.

The book closed shut and old eyes could see the wonder of eyes that were set upon him "Are they real Daddy?" said a rather hopeful child. "Its just a story, Mickey, theres no such thing as magic" said a rather bored Little Raphyel. "Now my sons, you should not say its not real even if its a story. Stories can be the truth, if you wish it enough" Splinter picked up Raph and Mikey. Checking Mickey he was slowly dozing off. He smiled a little "Alright my sons, time for bed. "No~ another story" rubbing his eyes. Raph took his cup of tea. As much as he hated the tea, it did make him feel a little better.

Splinter picked up the little turtle. holding him in his arms, he patted his head "Daddy, Dragons are real right?" Splinter thought about it and answered "Yes" Mickey hugged the rats neck smiling sleepily "Will I meet one someday?" he asked. "If you hope for it, then someday, maybe not today, but someday." There was a yawn, he nodded to it "Hope for it, Okie dokie." Raph on the other hand looked at the book again when placing the cups in the kitchen. Hearing the conversation he wondered. But ignored that slight wonder "It would be cool to meet a dragon and to fight one" it was a silly thought. But he knew that there was no such things as Dragons. But it was okay to dream, wasn't it?

Thats what the magic was, hopes and dreams. If people still had them today. Then the magic would still live onward. But all was not lost, the magic folk still live on, they just hide, where? In the best place. In the open. Mixed with mortal kind they live out their everyday lives. May it be working in the office, or may it be hind the counter of a pub somewhere. They are there. So few but still there. But someday soon there will be a time where they will stop there hiding and move out shadows and walk in the light as who they are and not who they hide themselves to be.


	2. CH: 1 To Be Human, Part 1

What does it mean to be human? Not the actual definition thats in the dictionary. But what Does it really meant to be Human? That has been the question many mortals- Man-Woman- PEOPLE! Have been asking themselves senses they could walk on two legs and make Fire

"Hope- if you don't get moving, I am leaving you here!"

"NO!-no no no no no- Im here, Im here!" Rushing down the stairs in a blur of dark blue and mud green chiffon.

"What are you wearing?"

The young lady looked at her self "My favorite dress?" she looked confused as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Blue locks where falling out of her messy bun, but she didn't care much.

"But Is spring, and thats a rather thin looking dress" says her sister.

"Its temperature has no effect on me unless its winter Mei Chi-I do have my sweater, and I packed a change of cloths, now We are late" Hope smiled. Mei Chi sighed in a grone Fixing the color of a knitted hoodie and her lace skirt "You are infuriating"

"Love you too baby sister."

To be Human, One must have emotions and the concepts from right and wrong. One must feel, one must think. One doesn't have to be a homosapien, no even man does not refer to that anymore. And man forgets to be human. But if man forgets what it is to be human. Then what qualifie to be human? Apes? Reptiles? Fairies? or even the Troll that lives under the bridge in central park? He has better manners than the spoiled child that wanted two hot dogs even though he could only eat half of one. Its that one question that's on the mind of many. Along with that other question that people or turtles minds.

Who. Am. I?

"The world is filled with wonder, hope and faith. Even though there is a darkness that wants to eat away at the goodness that is trying to show itself, its there. Its hidden- like all the secrets in the world. you just have to look for it and sometimes it could be walking right next to you or working right with you. You just have to learn how to look for it, or just let it hit you in the face when it needs to. Magic is like that hidden goodness. It walks with you, talks with you and you will never know, because they look like you and me. Normal humans that walk the streets like everyone else. Its the rules they follow nowadays. It what they have to do to live. This world is just not human or mutant. Its magic too, and this is the only home they have. And Everyone is killing it-"

"Boring. Nope, No, Nope, Ew no."

Mikey was flipping through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. He had read all of his comic, had watched all of his movies, played all the games he had 4 times and one. And his boredom will not leave him. " . !" he was annoyed and bored. Looking as Equally bored as his brother Raph sat in the armchair reading a book. He had been staring at the same page for an hour now and haven't even turned the page or finished it for that matter. "Will ya just pick something already?" placing the bookmark in crees of the book he just gave up.

"Ya know there are times where I wish we could go outside..." Mikey sighed "We do go outside bro." Raph got up and took the remote from him and did the channel surfing. "Noooo-I want to go outside in the sun, walk on the streets with people, go to the park!" he whine. He missed the time being up at April's farm. Walking around in the sun, being out in daylight instead of the twilight. Raph sighed "I can't blame you there baby bro." Sitting back in the couch he grabbed hold of Mikes head and patted it "But what can we do? We are freaks of nature, we are ninja-" Putting him in a headlock, Mikey laughed. The few small moments Raph was not a butt head. He liked them the most. "But-Walking out in the day would be a nice thing" His older brother agreed. They were about go go in a heavy round of Mortal combat with pillows when Donnie came running in rather quickly. Fishing for the remote he flicked through the channels quickly until he stopped at channel 3 news.

The boys quiet down a little so Donnie could see the news. There she was there redhead sporting the short curly look. Smiling brightly "April here, Today on the grand art bazar going down at Central park. Open once a year and dedicated to the arts of all kinds. May it be cooking, painting to even performing. You think of it its here. For the weekend only come on down from 8 am to 10 pm. Family welcome of all kinds...Oh" April stopped when a rather bright blue haired woman wearing a dark blue and mud green chiffon dress gave April a metal rose "Standing with us is-"

"Hope-" she just smiled "Well Hope, Can you tell us a little about the Fair and you?" Hope looked at the camera nervously "A-ah I run a smithy both with a few others, you can find it at the end of the fair, just listen for the cannon-" April interrupted "Wait a Cannon, is that legal?" Hope lost her nervousness and smiled "It is, we do have the fire department at ready, but it only shots out blanks and glitter"

"Glitter?"

"Thats right glitter, The fair has been around for two decades. It goes on every spring, The Grandmother and founder of the Fair, made it up on a whim feeling that art is not just limited to painting and crafts but all art forms. May it be wood carving, glass blowing and metal working. To Dancing, Singing and cooking. There will even be a few martial art performances throughout the weekend." April Smiled "That is very interesting" Hope just looked at the camera and nodded to them "I hope to see you around, this year is going to be a Bang-" and she went on to passing out more metal roses to people. April chuckled. "This is April O'Neil, At the Turtle pond Art fair and this is Channel 3 news, now back to you-" The news went back to its regular anchor person.

"I want to go, I need to go there!" that could be the something he needed to do. his numbing senses of cabin fever can be lifted. It looked fun enough "Mikey-You know we can't go-" Donnie tried to tell him it was against' the rules but he was not listening "I don't care-I'm...I'm tired of saying in the dark. Ninja or not This is driving me nuts!" Standing on the couch, Leo came up behind him and just poked the back of his knees.

"What, are you whining about?" Mikey flopped over like a limp noodle and sighed "I want to go to the fair, Can we go to the fair?" The elder brothers looked at him and sighed. But Leo spoke up "Sure-" Mikey got excited "-but we are going to need to keep are cover." but that let when his brother added the rest. "Well-we can test out my new invention- but we are going to need some cloths" Everyone looked at Donnie a little skeptical "Cloths?" Raph questioned. Donnie had this almost evil look "Meet in my lab in one hour boys we are going on a field trip!" The genius was about to leave before he turned around "Oh and nothing shady, we don't want to scare any little kids."

"That's going to be hard, Raph is made of nightmear's"

"And all things icky" Joked Leo and Mikey, "Har har har" the one being picked on laughed, I will see what I can do."

And that's how it began. But this was not kept from Splinter. He gave his normal words of wisdom and asked to bring back some funnel cake and a candy apple. And it was simple as that. Maybe a little too simple.

With cloths on, the boys looked as shay as ever. This was rather unpleasing to Donnie, but this is what you get for living in the sewers. So they looked like they were from the hood. Was one of the words Mikey had used when they looked at there clothing. "Alright Boys, put theses bands on." Donnie handed out three metal bands to his brother and strapped on his. "Now, three, two, one" Touching a button. What uses to be a turtle was now a young man. "Wooooh, Sweet!" Mikey's eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

Doing what his brother did he hit the same button. He looked human. "Donnie, this is rather amazing." Leo chimed in as he hit the same button. So far they were all bald looking "Aww I was hoping for hair" Mikey sighed. Raph was the last to hit the button "I don't know, I like the bald look, its practical and simple. "It was the only thing I could do on short notes, and I can't put a lot of data on this chip just yet. But, so far its doing the trick." He was beaming with pride right now. For once his brothers loved something he invented. "How come its only hiding are hands and so on" Mikey was looking through his hoodie seeing he still had his turtle body. and yet his face and hands and feet where human-ish, even though his feet looked like he was wearing sneakers. "Well so far I can only hide the key parts of our body that's not being covered...Its a start, but this hologram will do the trick..." He was going to explain how the hologram and the band itself worked, but Right now the boys were more excited about something else. "Right-never mind"

"Top side -Top side -Top side" Mikey chanted, over and over. Soon They three joined in. For once they could be in sunshine, for once act like people. But that was the hidden doubt that was in the back of Raph's mind. They were being something they were not. But this was something to make his little brother happy and oddly enough, if he was happy for now, then so was he. "To that glorious shining, shining sun and the art fair!" And off they went. Four bald young men were born today. But how long they stayed to be? it wasn't long.

At the park April sat with the camera man asking every question that came to mind. There was a lot to being a journalist. It took alot out of you too. Finishing up her notes, her phone went off. Smiling a little she sighed at the cute yet old ringtone. "This is April-Hold on hold on ?" She pulled the phone away from her ear. Looking at the camra man, her smile weakens "Sorry my sick dad-" She moved away from ear shot and listened again .

"WHERE AT THE FAIR APRIL COME AND SEE US- ow!- why did you hit me Donnie?" there was squawking over the phone. April was confused. Why were THEY here in the daylight even? "Okay, okay where are you guys?" It sounded like Leo on the phone. " By the museum entrance to the park, where's the fair again?" April couldn't believe what she was hearing this." North east side of turtle pond, You can't miss the tents..." she hung up. This was its, it had to be nuts,unless it was something else. The boys would not come topside unless they had a very good reason. She started moving, Grabbing her bag she started moving quickly.

"Please let things be okay, please, please,please, please!" Biting her thumb nail, She looked around for four turtle like people. When they had to come topside they were big, they looked clunky and it looked like they were hiding something, how could you not be suspect of someone trying to hide what they looked like? "What if its Splinter?" she stopped dead in her tracks, thinking. Yeah he was old, Like really old. How old do rats live till again ? Holding her head she feared. "Oh no.."

"April?" said a familiar voice. She turned around, and there were four bald young men standing in front of her.

"Yes-Im sorry do I know you?" She had a hint of dread in her voice, did she go to school with them? The one that spoke up was slender looking in the face, but he had a slightly larger head than the other three, and he was dressed in a purple hoodie "April.." he had a big smile on his face, they all did "Its me-Donnie."

April stood there shocked on what she was seing. "Noooo-The Donnie I know was tall, green and-" April was rubbing her eyes.

"Green, sweet and has an I.Q over four digits? Yeah thats me" He touched his watch and flashed his hand at her quickly. From human pink to turtle green. April still had the shocked look, but it soon turned to awe. " .God. How? when? Why? Look at you all, your bald!" She looked around them all. "And I am not walking around with Four bald Hobos"

"Gee thanks April" Raph snarled. Donnie chuckled lightly "This was all we had on short notes" Rubbing the back of his head. April looked at them all. "Well lucky for you all, My Dad has a tent open for the Shop here..." She pulled out her phone, as quickly as Leo would pull out his swords. "Hello Dad ?- No no im not in trouble... wheres your booth?" Raph looked at what he was wearing "What's wrong with how we look?" Raph muttered. He thought they all looked okay, for what they had.

"We look like swar rats" Leo saying plainly. "Maybe Aprilis right..." he wasn't paying to much mind. But they were being looked at in a rather disgusted way. "Okay boys, follow me- we are going to play Dress up" She chuckled. But it wasn't her normal chuckle it had a hint of malice and evil behind it. "I have been waiting for this day!" She grinned.

"Dudes, I think April has lost it." Mikey sounded scared.

"If we move slowly, we can make it back to the sewer" Raphael added. Leo just nodded. This was a new side to April, and it was a little scary. "Donnie-Grab them!" He didn't question it "For the name of science, of cores." He grabbed Mikey and Leo by the armpits and had them in a hold. "Ow, ow, ow-Now cool man"

"Donnie easy" Leo didn't like this hold, it felt weird, Even if Donnie was the one doing it.

"Nope" He was enjoying this, he really was. Raph just looked at April and she looked at him "You're going to hunt me down if I don't go with ya?" The broody one asked. April smiled "You know it"

"The one time i regret splinter teaching you the way of the ninja.."

April grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Oh its not going to be that bad, you big baby."

"But I LIKE how I look..." he pouted to himself.

The fair itself was slowly growing with people. Most, were old people, old ladies dressed with there old hats. "So many old people...I LOVE IT!" Mei Chi joyced. Playing with her camera she took quick snapshots of a cute little old couple that was looking at a hat booth that was next to her sisters smithing. Well it wasn't next to it, next to it, more like 30 yards away, "Tell me Hope, why- is your booth so far from the others?" Turning to looking at he sister working the forage. "the smoke could damage some of the clothes, and the paintings, and I make too much noise." She dug through her bucket of Iron. But instead she pulled out a lighter "Thats where that went" Mei watched "Hope?" The woman called Hope walked on over to what looked like a cannon. "Is that a cannon?" Hope pulled it out "A 24-pounder Howitzers actually". She pulled out the bag of potting soil put half a cup in, a little toilet paper and "Is that glitter?" Mei asked "Yes it is, Mei Mei." Mei shook her head.

Looking into one of the custom mirrors that had a bird fetish fraim. Mei had a coco complexion and her hair was dark like the night sky. It was fluffy springy. She had it tie in to a fluffy looking mohawk. To match her sisters. Who had it layered in the front and slicked back, making it look like it was frosted. "You are a crazy lizard."

Once the cannon was packed, Hope whistled and hollered "Fire in the hole!" she lit the cannon and all you had was a big sparkly

BANG-GLITTER TIME!

"Come to the Burning Dragon, Where we make cannons, swords and other metal goodies!"

Leo ducked and looked around "Was that a cannon?" Looking around the tent He wanted to know where it came from "Huh- so there really is a cannon..." April said as she fixed Leos bowtie. Hold still will you?"

"Yes Ma'am" Leo stood still as his brothers snickered. "Putty in her fingers." Raph chortled "Done, Raph your next"

"Damnit" he groaned.

Mei smiled shaking her head. As soon as Hope was about to put the cannon away a few old men wearing caps that said veteran on them came up and asking about the cannon. "Wuhahah!" Hope throw her arms in the air, gathering the old time war heros around. Mei smirked and took a quick pitcher of her skinny pale sister. Looking at the results on the digital scream she sighed. "Im off to take photos for the paper, text me if you need help." Hope wasnt pay too much mind to her sister and Mei just walked off. She was having her fun. And it was mostly a rear time to see Hope having fun.

Mei Chi had her own fun. She liked watching people, she liked taking still moment, that will last as forever. Looking at what she took, she took the opportunity to look around the fair. There were some people she knew. Some Friends she had that were participating in events or just looking around. She took a turn and came to "Second time Around...Huh" She took a picture of the sign and went on in to the tent. The tent was fairly big. So this place had more to offer. She saw racks and racks and racks of clothes, and there were tables of nicknacks and antiquities all over. "This guy must have paid alot for this spot" it was big, like a small store even. There were a few spots like this. Hope, who needed the room for the equipment, a pottery tent and some others she hasn't really seen yet. She looked through the cloths, then Mei stopped. She hid and crept. There was talking.

"I don't know April- this is so not my color, like oh my god"

Thwack

"Ow! I WAS kidding" Mikey was dressed in clothes that were or could have been from the 60's Flared out pants that were so disco Mikey was almost Elvis. He was just missing the Wig and bling. "Well with this it helps advertise my dads booth." April smiled. "To bad we don't have an afro or something" Mei moved slowly, getting closer she held onto a pendant that hanged from her neck. Pulling back some cloths. She saw, what she thought she was never going to see ever.

Four large turtles. Dressed from the 60's 20's , what look like chain mail and a tunic and maybe an old timey knight? and "Elves" She covered her mouth, oh no. They looked "Who said that?" April looked around. Mei held onto her pendent hoping shes not found.

"You know kiddo it could have been outside" There was a sweet looking middle aged man said. April chuckled "Thats right, I'm worrying over nothing." As April got older the more she worried for them. "Thats all well and good April-But." Mei was pulled back, and Lifted up by Leo who was dressed like the old time knight in the tunic and chain mail. "We have a shutterbug" Raphael snapped. Not to happy there was a spy.

Donnie sighed, taking the camera from her "Hey- that was not cheap and it was a gift"

"Heard that before" he sighed. The Turtles have learned that they needed to be quicker when there were cameras involved. "Aww, Can't we keep her?" Mikey asked. He was smacked upside the head yet again. "Shes a human not a pet you doofe" Raph pulled at his tie, it was itchy. Mei was in shock and awe. "I can't believe it." Most woman would be screaming. Mei Chi, no there was something else running in her mind. "You're like me"

"Im sorry Miss what was that?" Leo asked. Mei was smiling, she was excited. "You are all like me!" She pulled at her pendent and waved her arm over her head. Everyone stood back. Shocked.

Things were quiet and all you could hear were people around the tent talking. "Hello?" Some had called more towards the entrance. That was April dads que to leave this rather awkward predicament to handle a customer.

Mei stood there smiling happily, overjoyed even. For she had the head of a tortoise. "Dudes, she's a turtle!" Donnie squeaked.

"Tortoise to be correct." She added.

To be continued...


	3. CH:2 The dreamless world, part 1

Deep underground, past all the wires and pipes and along with all the trash and that random hobo. Master Splinter was alone to himself. Normally he would be worried sick about his boys. But they were older and slightly more aware to the world around them. He took up the opportunity to not watch his favorite show. But to meditate. The was peace, there was no fighting and there was absolutely no unnecessary noise.

All but one noise, one that seems to be gently ringing in his ears "It's coming" was all he could hear.

There was something amiss in this world. A miss that sent a slight chill to the tip of his tail, to deep within his bones. Something in the world was off. And he was going to find out what it was. "I had hope I would have never get the opportunity to do this" He sighed, nor did he want to do this at all. Confined himself with in the dojo. He sat by the base of the tree circled by candles, lighting each one he chanted, took a deep breath. Then he exhaled slowly, the small flames of the candles flickered once. Then twice, then three times, then they were still. The chanting was nothing more than a mumble mess of words as Splinter's mind was blank and his spirit had soon left his physical being.

The mind was a scary thing, it could unlock many places. May it be unlocking the doors to one's chi or unlocking the doors to another place. Deep within himself, his eyes opened. And yet Splinter was not home. His spirit had gone to another place. There was no brick walls, no pipes or the sound of a passing train. It was quiet. He smelt fresh air, another oddity, fore they lived in the sewers. Then the sound of birds, He saw lush trees, birds flying by, It was a lively and free. Splinter got to his feet, wondering on where to go now.

"You do not belong here Rat" A voice echoed.

Splinter's ears perked about "Who goes there?" The scenery had changed. The sky darkened till it was a murky twilight. The ground shook and cracked, splitting away "What-" jumping back. The rat looked about the land; It was dead and it looked like it for a long time. "Be gon Dreamer, this realm is not meant for you" said the voice again. It was louder than before, closer too. Splinter looked about the slab of earth, Nothing much just dead wastelands. And a large mass of lizard that was flying his way. Splinter took his ground "I mean you no harm!" saying defensively. But the flying lizard looked like it was not going to slow down at all. Seeing the rage in its eyes and the sharp teeth that look like it could rip the rat in two. Splinter chose to flee. The flying lizard gave chase.

Leaping from one slab to another, Splinter was running out of close pieces of land to jump to. And his new best friend had caught up to him.. Snarling, Splinter spun around ready to fight. Looking at the lizard with wings. It was something that caught him off guard. He had thought this kind of beast only belonged in fairy tales or stories to scare children. It was not normal looking, but then again, he was the same. "I do not wish to fight, May we please speak this over?" he was trying to reason with it, but all he got was a blind snarl and a hungry look. The fabled beast lunged at him, sharp claws out and mouth open.

Ducking, Splinter darted under the widened gap between the lizard's legs, Rolling to the side the beast whipped his tail to the side knocking the rat off his feet and dragged him back "Ach" whipping the rat from side to side. Clearly this beast was quick and did not want to play with its food. "Be gone with you!" Out from the sky another beast came. Claws out and smashed the other beast that was swinging splinter around like a rag doll.

This beast was larger, white in color and had what looked like blue hair. Ripping Splinter free, The larger beast was chased the other off "You fool, you can not eat what doesn't have a form in this world!" it hissed. Splinter felt like one of Mickey's old stuffed toys, he felt like the stuffing was ripped right out of him. "No form?" he gasped in a hazy breath. If he had no form why did this all feels so real? Holding his arm, Getting a better look at the thing that just saved him. "This is a doomed world, a dreamless world, a world you should not be in Rat!" The beast turned around. Its eyes were demonic, black where the white should be and nothing but a pirsing blue. It was nothing but looked demonic. Large bat wings and horns that curled slightly to the back and faded to a dark blue "What are you demon?" Splinter questions. Was this the energy he felt maybe? "Demon ?" it questioned. The look of males left its almost human face, if it wasn't for the horn like eyebrows "Well I could guess you could say that, but Demon I am not, I am gargoyle, Rat" Splinter got to his feet. Ears twitching slightly. "That's a myth." But then again he should know better by now to know myths can be real.

The so called Gargoyle laughed "Rat, there are a lot of things that mortal calls a myth when they chooses not to see it real..." It took a step forward. "I am Mortie" that was clearly a name Splinter was not expecting, clearly he been spending too much time with his children "Splinter..." The two sized each other up. Mortie was way taller than he was, but a lot thinner. "What brings you here Rat- I mean Splinter?" Mortie asked. Rubbing his beard, Splinter looked around "I had a feeling, Something is not right in my world and I want to know why"

"A feeling?, what Kind of feeling?" there was a slight hint of worry in that question. Splinter didn't notice it "Like, The balance of yin and yang is off kilter" he answered. Mortie now looked worried. "Then you were brought here for a reason, and it's not a very good-" There was a rumble.

A quick, loud hard rumble.

It made the slabs of land shutter "What in blue blazes?" Mortie took off with Splinter standing behind and then took after the Gargoyle's heel. From slab to slab they moved until there was a large boom of howls. Splinter stopped. Sniffing the air. It was a fake world and yet there was an odor. A pungent rotting smell. His little rat nose twitch. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he looked to Mortie who didn't notice it at all. But something else caught the gargoyle's eye instead.

"This is not good.."

"?" Splinter looked alert, the booming yells were closer now. Ears following the sound, it was coming from right under them. Peering over the ledge of their current slab of earth, down below was nothing more than millions upon millions of large winged lizards. "There's more of that monster we fought?!" he hissed. But Mortie looked ill. "Those are not monsters my friend. Those are Dragons."


	4. CH: 3 To be Human, Part 2

**They all stood there in a rather shocked poes. It was Mikey that broke the silence, and just asked like the king "Huba, Huba, I'm all shook up, OOOOH Honey, She's like us!" Mei snickered a little. Waving her arm over her head again , she looked human again. "How-Did you do that?" Donnie was intrigued. "Magic" she said simply and snatched her camera back from him. "You best have not deleted my homework?" she snapped. Her sweetness fanished whens he checked all the photos she had for this morning. So far everything was there. "Magic, there's no such thing" Raph spat. "I don't know Bro, she just went all swish, swish with her arm, human to turtle in a few seconds." Mickey was saying as he poked her side. " It was, and it is, watch." She was so determined to prove it to them. They were like her, she wasn't alone in this world anymore. So she showed them. From once her spunky good looking self, it all faded to a mossy green gray looking tortoise. She was bigger than the boys in with not the height height. But in mass being more plump. Her clothes stuck to her like they were made to fit whatever shape she was in.**

**"**** . !" Mikey was just eating this all up as the other four tried to take this all in at once. Leo walked around her and just knocked on her shell. "Its real.." he sounded surprised.**

**"****Magic" she said smugly. "And yes it is real" Mei completed. "This is way bizarro." April held her head, she had a nervous smile on her lips, but this was awesome, yet odd all together. "Okay so she's a turtle" Raphael said. Crossing his arms " He was the one dressed in the 20's wear. He sort of looked like an old mob gangster, but the cloths were barely fitting on him. He was playing with the jacket a little "This belated jacket, wHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?" He barked.**

**"****Tortoise" Mei corrected. She looked at the snugness of there's cloths. "Ah-Sorry but..." She touched each one. They slightly adjusted in size. "It's not-How?" Donnie looked at his vest , A man from the 60' looked like Atticus in a way, From how to kill a mockingbird."What evea'" Raph sighed. Fixing his sleeves, they fit. "Thanks" he muttered. Okay so MAYBE magic was real? "Tortoise are land reptiles, they are not water dwellers like we are" Donnie corrected. Mei nodded, looking pleased "So..." April started, as she looked at the correct fittings of the cloths they spent a good amount of time trying to get on. "What's your Name?" It couldn't help to be polite**

**"****Mei Chi Dracon" she changed herself back to a human again. Patting her face she snapped herself from looking so tired. The boys touched there bands and the holograms went back up. Just to be on the safe side. " I need to tell my sister about this!" She pulled out her phone ready to text her sister, when April put her hands over the phone. "You can't" Mei looked a little shocked but then, she had to uses her brain. And it was kicking her in the butt big time. "Oh no, no, no,no She's going to kill me now!" panicked She looked at the four of them, she smiled, she wasn't alone, She was just telling herself that now. But Her sister, oh she just broke the biggest rule they had and now she was dead! Leo rubbed the back of his neck thinking. "It-Couldn't hurt, Could it?" he looked for guidance from brothers. A leder needed to know what to do at all times, but he also must hear from his peers or brothers in this matter. "If she's like this Foxy lady, I say shoot"**

**"****Oh she is, But not a Tortoise, but she is ten times more-" Mei thought about it, what words could she uses to describe her sister.**

**"****She's More what?" Donny asked slightly intrigued. Mei smiled "Ferocious" was all the tortoise said with a grin. Mikey Wondered "Is she like some sort of snapping turtle? Oh is she a Shark?" His imagination ran wild, this led everyone to shake their heads and grown. But Mei, she just kept smiling "Keep guessing and I might tell you what she is." **

**"****Well it couldn't hurt, so far she's nice, and a turtle-" April was interrupted. "Tortoise" Mei corrected. "It would be nice-I mean there are mutants out there that try to kill us, and other things and well-" Donnie the thought of other nice mutants, it was getting his hopes up as well. Means, well it meant that there were other good ones like them. Not besides Leatherhead, Mondo and so on. April was not annoyed at this, but the clock was ticking on her part and she had things she needed to get done "Okay, okay, okay, How about we enjoy the fair, and spread some business around, Yeah?" She took some flyers then handed them out to the boys. "Hand these out, as you do your lookie lou's, Ya?" She smiled. The boys groaned when they saw she had that pushy smile, and when she had that pushie smile. They did what was asked of them. Less headaches that way, and saving her some air from her rantings. **

**Taking the flyers. They agreed. April looked at her phone and smiled "Now if you don't mind me, I have a Date with Casey, and I'll see if I can get him to come to the fair with me" she giggled. Donnie kept to himself on the matter but he felt sick "Have fun" he smiled and waved. He was forcing himself to keep the heart ache in. But it was getting harder and harder to do so. So he did what any love sick fool that was bent on jealousy and rage, he pushed everyone out. "Right, will do, Have fun on your date, caio"**

**"****Hey, hey, hey, watch it" Mei held on to her camera tightly "Ow, Donnie the pushing quit it" Mikey Moved from his brother grip, "Hey hey hey, DONNIE!" the other brothers were not found of this motion. Holding his hands out "Sorry" Donnie rubbed the back of his head. Mei watched and moved back a step 'Maybe if I move quickly, I can get out of here' Oh no, someone has Grabbed her arm. She Looked to see it was the bald Elves "So we know your name but you don't know ares." Mei's lips parted as she looked at The one that has been called Mikey. "I'm Michelangelo, The Knight is Leonardo are big brother, The one that looks like a college professor is Donatello " The two waved awkwardly "and The Bro thats looks like some Italian Thug-"**

**"****Watch it Mikey" Raph snapped as he popped his collar and fixed hat.**

**"****Is Raphael ." He sighed "So you are all named after great panthers...Oh my sister is going to love this" The three older ones exchanged glances with each other "About this sister of yours, Can she be trusted?" Leo asked. The two younger brothers looked at Leo, Mei, beamed with her never ending happy smile today. "Of course. If it wasn't for her dad I would not be here and-"**

**BANG! GLITTER!**

**They all flinched, "Where's that coming from?" Raph looked around. duckign down as he was ready to pop someone in the nose. "That's the smithy's, at the end of the fair"**

**"****Smithy's?" Donnie had his interest "Where?" Mei pointed in the south direction of the fair "That way, can't miss the smell of coal and smoke- Oh and the Glitter"**

**The boys were eventually going to split up, might as well do it now. "We are going this way, you nerds go see the smithies. " Raph grinned and turned on his heel, going in the opposed direction "Have fun, And Miss. Dracon? wait till will we are all together to tell your sister?" Leo said in a rather calming yet demanding just looked at him, He had a warning look in his eyes; she knew that look well "Yes sir." Leo saw her smile never faded "What?"**

**"****My sister is just going to love you guys that's all..." was all she said.**

**The others just laughed "Sir, he's an old man already!" Mikey chattered. Leo Rubbed his face "Right, were going" and off they went in there own directions. "You got it Sir" Donnie and Mike joined in. "Okay fellas follow me!" And off the young ones went. To the smithies and off went another**

**BANG GLITTER!**

**The big brothers wandered off on their own. When they were drowning in the noses of the fair.**

**"****What do you think?" Leo asked.**

**"****That we are crazy for believing that there is a magical tortoise?"**

**"****There is that, but what do you think?" Leo was trying to gather his thoughts the best he could and that even meant asking his brother Raph. Who was always the one to jump the gun on things, but this time, he was being careful. They have messed with magic before, but... Raph just rubbed his neck "We are crazy, but there are things that were standing out already; Like her looking human and the cloths. And it has been a year since The Foot disappeared…" They stopped and watched a man carve colorful wax, to make over the top fancy candles. "How is this art?" He scoffed. Leo rolled his eyes "Don't let anyone here hear you say that, most artist are nuts"**

**The two were getting dirty looks "How about no one here, hears you say that" Raph chuckled. "Oh don't worry, It's mostly true" A little old lady said taking one of the candles. The two looked at each other and slowly walked away. If they were turtles, theses people would be screaming their heads off. Well not because they were turtles, but more like big gigantic turtles And yet: nothing. They went on with their walk. "This is weird."**

**"****What is?" They stopped again on Leo's account for there was someone doing ink paintings "Being in the daylight, the Sun, this" Raph was finding it hard to find the words. "I get it, it is and yet it's nice, we don't have to hide in the shadows…" Splinters years of teaching going to waste all over just a cheap trick of Donnie's tech and Mei's magic.**

**"****But we are hiding" The brooding was back and Raph sighed again. Leo patted his arm "Well let's make the most of it" There was a small smirk "And we need to hand out theses flyers" Leo added. Raph took the flyers and flung them in the air. "Okay-Done" And they walked on. "You know this counts as littering and not doing was April asked."**

**"****So, and look at all the trash on the ground already, what's a few more papers?" He said walking on "God- is there anything cool around here and over priced arts and crafts?" **

**"****Don't let them hear you say that Raph" Leo sighed. As they walked on they didn't know someone was watching them.**

**"****What do you mean she is not here?" Mei cried. The man that was working on a glass globe shook his hands "She left after lighting the cannon again and making her sales quota for the day, And took the basket of Roses she made and left."**

**"****But she had a bunch of customers this morning?" Mei stomped her foot. **

**"****Yeah well she works fast, showed them her work, gave them her cards and walked off." He said. Donnie's eyes were glued to the marvels globe that was in the making "Dude, that is so cool, how are you doing that?" The man smiled "By blowing into this tube as you spin it slowly, it takes it shape. This is a teamwork kind of job. Someone blows and turns the rod and another helps shape it." **

**"****Is this how marbles are made?' He asked. The man chuckled "Yes, and you uses some chemicals or irons to help color the glass...Cores in the old days they used other earthly pigments to get the colors" Donnie added. Mikey was well in awe, he always liked the art thing. It was cool, a little boring here and there but it was still cool. Pulling at his jacket a little he wanted it off "Why is it so hot out?" He was winning. He was a reptile and loved the heat, but this was too much. It's early spring for crying out loud. "That's because of the forages that we have, one is uses for smithing and the other with for glass smithing... so it's rather hot over here in the tent then it outside of it..." Said another man who came back with some swords.." Mei smacked her forehead "That's why she was wearing so little-"**

**"****Who?" Donnie asked. "My sister, She was wearing this chiffon dress today, when it's really not that weather for it."**

**"****Your sister wears a dress while making metal things?" Mikey asked. Mei sighed and nodded "Awesome! she's some sort of fairy girl and does macho blacksmithing!" Mei chuckled "I think she would be happy to hear that, there aren't many women smithy's out there..." She said in a long sadden sigh. "That or Carpentry, now that's a dyeing art, you can't make those dome roofed like they used to anymore" The men ended up talking to themselves leaving the youngins out of the conversation. **

**Donnie was looking around, he was amazed really at the fine work there was. Heck it made him want to do it. One of the older looking men that was working the fire watched him. The turtle picked up a horse shoe and looked it over "It's so light and yet it's durable. Is this mader with aluminum ?" he could tell from the light wait. The man blinked and nodded "Mixed with a titanium center. Sturdy, But the aluminum coat, it to keep it from rusting." The man said, Holding his hand out to Donnie. The two Shook. "Remy Lovejoy" he said gruffly. "Donatello Hamato" saying simply. And off he was nerding out with the smithy's.**

**Mikey was happy seeing his brother bond with someone else besides a computer "Is that why they have this fair?" asked asked when he picked up a small metal rose, it looked like the one the lady had when he saw the tv commercial. Mei Chi nodded "It's to show a dedication in memory of what things used to be, we are all artisans in a way" Mei said as she took a seat and tried to think of something. Mikey thought about it "I like it" He grinned "Say I heard there's something on cooking?" Mei nodded, getting up she into the booth went through Hope's things "There is a map...Somewhere in this thing" Mei groaned "I swear she is a hoarder, Why can't she throw anything out?"**

**"****I know that feeling" Mikey looked to Donnie "Hey I'm a neat hoarder" Donnie exclaimed as he went back to fussing over some horse shoes and what looked like some sort of knife. She pulled out a Map "We also have a few techy things here too and -" Donnie took the map from Mei. The men laughed at his rather eager will to learn, "Sorry.." He said and looked at the map "Oh, Mikey, Mikey look cooking with science!" **

**"****No way, were?" She was watching the two all dreamy eyed and quickly captured the moment with her camera" The two backed away being a little wary "Why did you do that?" There new reptile friend smiled "Homework and I'm just glad there are others like me is all.." she came out around from the rope chain. "Meaning?" Donnie asked. Mei p took a photo of Donnie "Think long and hard Doc.." She looked at the photo , Mikey looked over her shoulder and she showed him. "Well boys, it was nice meeting you, but I do have homework to finish, so if you want to meet back up here-" **

**"****Oh-no,no,no,no, . . We are sticking together and keeping an eye on you missie" Donnie shook his hands, he was not letting her out of his sight, he still didn't trust this girl.**

**"****Sweet" Clearly Mikey was over joyed with this. Donny sighed. He looked at the smithy's again "Mikey go on ahead." **

**"****Well if you want." Mei just turned and walked back on into the chaos that was the art fair.**

**"****Hey wait up!" Mikey hoped after her, hooking his arm with hers "Come my fair maiden let us reach havoc!" Mei locked arms with him "TO CHAOS!" Donnie rubbed his head "I am going to regret this but-" He followed after them "Have fun kids!" **

**They got separated, "I should have- Leo?!" Raph shouted. Rubbing his face he looked at his hands, human, looking around he looked like anyone else, almost if it wasn't for his wardrobe. "Leo-" Not paying attention he walked right into someone. There was a thud and things scattered to the ground "Gess, I- " He was about to help but the pers hand was up and the person had it. It was a woman with blue hair and clearly not dressed for this weather. He recognized her from the commercial, but she had one more thing on then from this morning, a rather long scarf. That looked hand knitted and it was rather bright in every color that you could think of. This was Mei's sister, Hope. But funny enough no one knew that just yet. When she got up she collected her things and then spoke "You, need to be more careful" She had her eyes closed and touched her face "Shoot" She bent down looking on the ground "Where are my sunglasses?" Raph looked about and picked up a rather odd pair of glasses "Miss?" She looked in a rather sheepish manner "Thank you handsome." Taking the glasses she put them on rather quickly. Reaching into her basket she pulled out two things. Raph went wide eyed "What are you a stalker or something' ?" She had the flyers he throw away "Yes, please be kind and not litter, and here's a rose" He regrettably took the papers and the rose "That a boy" She mused "Have fun at the fair, and remember littering is for suckers" the blue haired woman took a flyer from him. He wanted to get mad at her, he really did but something in him told him not to "Yeah..." he was flabbergasted by this girls ballsie attitude with him. "Well ta-ta" she bowed to him and went on her way. Looking at the rose, it was metal, a thick metal and yet it wasn't heavy and there was a hint of a fragrance to it. **

**He turned around and looked at the flyers. he was going to toss them again but, as he looked at the ground, it was covered in trash before, not it wasn't. Holding the rose, he sighed and did what April had asked him to do a wile ago. "Come to the Second time around-" he passed out the flyers.**

**What did it mean to be human? To look like a man or woman and walk with them in the light? To be naberly and pick after someone who has littered? Or to help out a friend when you really don't want to? It is a question man or mutant has asked themselves. Is it to have a different kind of kindness or wonder in the world? No one knows. And will they? Its up to them, really to feel so or do so.**


	5. CH: 4 The Dreamless world, part 2

The two beast didn't like what they were seeing, the dragons were gathering, for what, Moe didn't know, but he needed to, Why? well that's too early in the story to tell now...

Booming of rowers echoed the endless sky, something was coming. Splinter's ears folded to the unearthly sounds. The more he tried to block out that sound, the more he could hear it was chanting of some sort. "What is going on?" His tail curled in pain, this sound was ungodly annoying.

"There chanting, it's a ceremonial chant, only sang for royalty or someone important." Moe answered quietly as he kept looking for something out of the ordinary.

"This is singing?" he was baffled, how can this horrid noes be singing? "Don't let a Dragon hear you say that"

"Why?"

"It's offensive and the penalty is death or losing a finger, it depends on who you offend." Moe showed his hand and how he was missing a finger. "Who did you offend ?" Splinter knew better then to ask something so personal, but his children's wonder was rubbing off on to him. "The Queen."

"That would have been Death penalty in my book."

"I got lucky" the gargoyle chuckled. "That's some luck then." Splinter peeked over the ledge to get a better look down below. There were all kinds of Dragons down below. So many sizes and shapes and colors. And a lot of them had a somewhat human looking form like the one Splinter and Moe had fought.

Then the chanting stopped. All was still and silent. But there was movement, the horde of dragons started to fan out to make way for someone to was walking by. It was a hooded figure, walking past, and one by one each dragon bowed his or her head. "It can't be?" Moes voice had a hint of hope in it. But that hope died when the hooded one reached a rather tall rock and removed his hood.

"No."

Splinter was now worried by that one No.

"Brothers...Sisters!" called the hoodless one. Moe's eyes widened "It Can't be" he seethed. "For eons we have been trapped in this dreamless land." The hoodless one was an old looking dragon, with a small snout, long whiskers on his jaw and horns that slightly curled from the side of his head. But one looked broken. He had a regal yet intimidating air about him "For eons we have suffered the curse of the Queen, and for eons, those lesser beings Have taken and ruined are lands, but we shall be here no more!" raising his arms showing five sharp finger like claws, but the right hand looked odd to him, it's like he was just missing his hand all together. There was cheering. "When the darkness kisses the light on the spring equinox, There will be enough power to open a doorway long enough for our warriors and myself to escape and find the old doorway That are Queen has sealed many eons ago" The so called warriors started marching up to the large rock. there was only a small handful. But it was enough to be a threat. "We need to go." Splinter said.

"What, Why?"

"My Friend is marching with them." And there it was, running with a limp up towards the speaker and the warriors, "My lord, there is an unknown intruder in the Dreamless world, along with the Queen's pet Gargoyle."

"Interesting, Go find them and bring me the intruder and that Pet, Go now!" He snapped "Yes Lord Dragon Skull!" and they took to the sky. The was the cue for the two to skit and fast.

Trying to get as much land between them and the Dragons was a hard thing to do when the slabs of earth were flouting. "How do I get out of here?" This was splinters question, he was to far in meditation that he has no clue how to get out now. "How did you get here in the first place Rat?" Moe looked behind them, so far nothing, that was good. But it could be too good to be true. "Through a meditative sleep." Splinter said. And then they had guest. Two of the warriors were giving chase. Moe and Splinter ran for their lives. Moe smacked his forehead trying to think, then it hit him "Quickly down there!" He pointed to a slab of earth below them. Jumping down from where they were, it was drifting too quickly for Splinter to make the landing. "Soot" Moe hissed and dived right after him. Pulling at his cape, His large bat wings, fledged and he glided after the plummeting rat.

"You Can Fly?"

"No- This is falling with style" the gargoyle used his talon like feet and grabbed Splinter by his robe. This made the rat feel oddly uneasy. So this is what a small mouse/rat felt when a large bird took them away to be eaten, he didn't like this feeling at all. Looking for a place to land, there was a slab of earth that held large boulders. Shifting his weight he glided over. He was quick and clumsy about his landings. Dropping Splinter he tripped and fell. Splinter roses and his behind one of the boulders. Moe on the other hand looked to see if there was another slab of earth to jump to, but there was nothing, they were trapped. His ears moved as he listened, there hunters were close. So he hid.

And the hunters arrived. There were just two of them. One large bulky one that had a missing eye but large tusks for teeth, and a Smaller one that was more lean looking "Are you sure they came this way?" the slender one hissed. "Yes." Splinter and Moe, looked about their surroundings, no place to hide, listening to the two squeaking, they moved against their movement. But Moes clumsiness striked again "What was that?"

"It was coming over there.."

"Split up, it could be them"

Splinter shot Moe a look and Moe looked like he was going to be sick. Pulling Splinter into his arms, his wings wrapped around the two. And the next thing just felt odd to the rat, because Moe just started to glow. "Shh" was all that was said. Splinter knew it was a time to be still.

"There's nothing here"

"Maybe you made the rocks move with your weight"

"How dare you, I'm ten times thinner than you"

"Yeah, Yeah, your butt says otherwise"

There was hissing and a very loud-

SLAP!

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Come on, The lord will not be happy if we do not find them!" There was scuffling and then nothing. Moe waited a little bit longer before he opened his wings and stopped glowing. Splinter didn't questioned what Moe did, but he did questioned how Moe looked. "Are you okay?"

"No... but I'm going to get worse, because I have to do it again.." He rubbed his face "You need to take what you have learned to mind..." His voices was rather raspy and heavy. He looked as though he was going to toss his cookies as the kids would say. "Find that Mirror and keep it out of his reach..." Splinter stroked his beard watching. Moe stiffened his back, the gargoyle looked like he had aged sum, He held his hands over his mind and heart, there was that glowing again, the white of his skin was dulling to gray as he pulled his hands slowly away from his self. Taking that lights he pulled from his body the gargoyle pushed it to Splinter "I will keep in touch with you when it is safe." Splinter felt odd, a lot of odd feelings today. And then he was yanked out of the dreamless world, like that- he fell into his body, to the floor. It was such a bizarre yet horrid feeling. The wind was just knocked right out of him "I'm getting too old for this..."

Splinter slumped over and held his head, that was something he knew he was not supposed to happen. Rubbing his arms he groaned "...Ow..." Holding his gut, he shook it off. That was an odd dream, but then again, you don't get hurt in dreams either. So it was real? He needed to not think about it now, his bones felt brittle, breathing hurt and it was heavily, he forced himself to get up "Okay not the best of ideas." Then he sat back down just as quickly. Splinter just layed on the floor, wishing the world would stop spinning. Splinter was grateful his kids were gone, they would be fussing and then implying he was old. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't that old, maybe in his late 40's now? 50? he was still young. Rubbing his temples "Old.." the more he said it the more he hated it and the more it made him depressed. He tried again to get up-slowly this time. A little shaken but better. Splinter made his way to the living area.

Sitting on the couch he sighed in pain "I am too old for this." He stopped and sighed a rather long depressed sigh. Why did everything have to ache? But it was true, and now he was thinking about that meditative dream. It worried him. "When is the next equinox anyway?" he was just going to humor himself, If he remembered correctly it's was March. Getting up he winced, and walked on to Donatello's room. So many computers. He was happy his son had a passion, But it was a very Confusing one. "Now...How do I turn this thing on?" But Why did his son have to make such a confusing machine. Maybe he should ask Donatello on how to uses this thing better. He had seen it many times, you just move the mouse, as he did and the screen would light up, as it did.

So far so good... Splinter wasn't that hopeless was he? It was the age of technologie and he was going to have to learn sooner or later. Now would be good "Where is that world wide web?" questioning his actions on humoring his mind. He moved the mouse's again getting the hang of it and well, one thing led to another, he clicked some things and nothing worked. Donatello made this look way too easy. Now Splinter knew when it was a good time to quit. He will have to ask his son later. "I think I will just enjoy the peace for now." This was a good time to catch up on his sopes and see if Chad is going to wake up from that coma.

As he left he never noticed the timer that silently popped up on Donny's computer. Oddly there was only 30 minutes and it was counting down to 0.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank you all for reading. I know its been a while, And I don't think I have any fans of this as of yet, but I'm going to try to get more chapters out there for you all. And do pardon for the small incorrect grimmer errors. I think I may have missed some after revising this...for the 5th time.**


	6. CH: 5 Thirty Minutes

**Thirty Minutes... **

The sun was hanging high above the fair. Are trio of young reptiles had seen many cooking booths and some rather interesting modern art booths that dealt with science. Chemicals mixing in a certain way to bring out vibrant effects in glass work, paint and even cooking. Donnie had to tell Mikey no, on trying to uses liquid nitrogen to make super frozen ice cream. Through, with proper supervision that would be something fun to do together he admitted. All of this was nice, being in the sun, being out with the humans, just being open. He secretly admitted it but he loved it. And Mikey was having the time of his life, he was a real charismatic person, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him alone for a minute, if he did he would just merge with the crowd. So lost in this whimsical world that he wanted to be part of.

The hologram watch started to blink. Living a dream was slowly coming to an end.

"Sooooo..." Mei stated as the trio ate some rather interesting homemade ice cream. She had this cranberry with a spinach blend, topped with gummy worms. "Why is your whozie what-it watch blinking red?" She asked Donny who was not liking his lemon soy ice cream. "Huh?" He was ready to give it to Mikey. But looking at his watch the ice cream fell from his hands "Dude, that was a waist." Mikey and Mie whined. "We got to go" Donny stammered. Mikey wolfed down his green tea kimchi, but regretted it "Ach, MY BRAIN!" Mie looked at Donnie in a melancholia way "What why?" She was having more fun hanging out with them then doing her project. Anything is better than doing her homework really. But they were a big help. "I forgot I put a timer on the watch's batteries. And we have less then 30 minutes to get home before ourselves are exposed."

Mikey held the bridge of his nose "No prob dude, we can just grab are older bros and skit."

"Yeah well we don't really know where they are.." Donnie seethed. He didn't stop watching the watch. "Don't you have a phone? Do you have a Phone?" Mei asked. Do large turtle men have phones, is that a thing? And if they did where would they keep it? She pondered on theses questions as the boys patted themselves down for their phones. And hanged their heads in defeat. "The one time We don't have a phones..." this was a shame on the younger generation, for they were more on their phones then Leo and Raph were. "Okie Dokie" Mei fished for her cell in her backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my sister, she's good at finding things- er people?- er turtles?...I'm calling my sister" She handed her ice cream to Mikey, that was a mistake. Taking a lick he licked his lips "Yum..." the greedy little pig incognito was going to eat it. Donnie took it away "No, bad Mikey, Bad" The baby brother gave Donnie a puppie kind of look "No" didnt work. "Foiled again" snapping his fingers.

"Greetings Hope, from the land of Ice- No!" The two looked at Mei quickly as she stammered "I'm not in trouble, I didn't, Yes I finished taking pictures... Will you hush and listen!" Mei looked flushed in the cheeks. "She acts like us when Leo questions us..." Mikey whispered "Must be an older sibling thing.." Donnie answered. The two shared a unison nod to gether.

"Look I'm helping someone find their brothers..." She shook her head while she was on the phone "Hope wants to know what do your brothers look like..."

"Ahhhh" Donnie rubbed the back of his head, that was a good question, they all looked the same, no distinguished looks but there eye color and they were all bald. "The costumes Bro ham. Tell her to look for some oldie gangster and a knight" Mikey said. Donnie looked at his watch only twenty minutes left.

"A Gangster looking kind of guy and a knight kind of guy..." her head bobbed again up. "Its really really important they forgot their phones and-" she was cut off. "She says meet her at the smithies, she will bring your brothers in twenty-"

"Can she make that in five?" Donnie pointed to the watch. Time was short. "Hope can-" her head bobbed again. "She heard you, five it is, Okie see you soon, love you too.." And that was that. "Ice cream please" She held her hand out. But sadly the ice cream was gone. "MIKEY!" the evidence was on his face, as he liked his fingers "What?" acting innocent.

"You owe me another ice cream" she snapped. Mikey just gave her a cheeky grin. "I don't mean to interrupt but, Can we please get going?!" The one thing that was going to kill Donnie was stress. Not his inventions, that saved his life once. Not the Foot or the Shredder. But... his stress.

"Right, Right, to the smithies... before your brother has a heart attack"

"Come on Donnie, staring at that watch is not going to make the time slow down."

"Wish I could" the tinker groaned.

"Oh it can...But They don't like people messing with it..." Mie bluntly said.

"Tortus say what?"

"Hello Magic?" she wiggled her fingers like she was going to cast something. But she knew better, Mei REALLY had to know better. Even though she had already used magic to adjust their appearance a little. It was harmless really but if Hope would ever to find out, Her sister would give one of her 'Oh they will hunt us down and we will have to move' speeches. And Mie had grown fond of New York. They where doing good here. And she hoped they could stay. The boys somewhat chuckled to the Idea of magic. But they have seen stranger things in their lifetime.

**Twenty minutes...**

What the. Day had seem. Enjoyable was. Only getting boring, Raph had no interest in some of this froufrou arts and crafts. But that. One segment about chainsaw art was interesting. Using a manly tool to make works of art was dear he say it, fascinating. And he managed to get rid of. Most of the Flyers respectively. Some still lingers rolled up in his back pocket. But it was. The best he could do. "Do you hear that?" Asked the. Board grump. Leo looked up from the map trying to find there way back. "Yes, now where are we?" The. To gave up on the sound and looked at the map together. " where. By the.. What? Knitting booths?" Raph asked.

"Its. Crochet"

"Is that what I said?" The brute snorted. "No you said knitting, you need two sticks to knit, crochet you need one, and it's easier" Leo corrected. "Noooo knitting is easier, I should know I -" he stopped himself from finishing, his brother gave him a smug grin "Knit?" He finished. Raph was about ready to storm off. There is nothing wrong with knitting, it was the most manly thing out there. "Pardon me" he was stopped. There she was again "Geeses it's the litter cop" it was a little startling to see the girl that had given him a hard time about littering, the girl that had given him the metal roses, that sat in the rolled up leftover flyers. It was Hope. "Yes?" Leo folded up the map, being a little defencive. "Litter cop?" he also questioned "She-" Raph questioned what he was going to say but changed his mind. "Never mind." stuffing his hands in his pockets. Leo looked at him oddly "Okay...How May we help you Ma'am" Leo was trying to be as polite as he could. She just gave him a small smile, it was a little unsettling. "Yes, do you two have brothers, equally bald as you?" she asked bluntly. Creepy, the two looked at each other and said "Yes?"

"Splended, please follow me" she gestured them to follow her but they didn't "What's the matter?" she asked. "Um. Sorry but are not following some stranger" raph said crossing his arms. Who did she think she is. "Umm, don't worry about him.. What's this about?" Leo nudged his brother. Raphael just grumbled. "I was sent to look for you both, now please follow me, this is a rather urgent request from my sister from your brothers..." The elder brothers estranged rather worried looks "What kind of urgent-" Raph was cut off. "I do not know, I was told to find you in five minutes, we have three left, so please" Hope just started walking away from them "If you don't follow I will drag you with me."

"Ya think she can do it?"

"Let's ...not test it" Leo said following. The Grump gave in and followed his slightly older brother grumbling. "That chick is creepy."

"I heard that litter bug"

**Fifteen minutes**

Hope was equally not so pleased about doing this. But is was a request from her baby sister, and she didn't like being called creepy. She perfed mysterious above everything else, but not creepy.

"Mommy, mommy look a Dragon" said a little girl pointing to the three. "It's not nice to point and lie."

"But mommy."

It was like that thought out the walk back to the smithies. "Dragon, Dragon, Dragon- geeses theses kids need to stop watching so much tv" Raph grumbled. This made Hope frown, but they walked on.

"Dude, when you say she gets them in five she gets them in five" Mikey was happy to see his brothers "Yooo how was the fair?"

"Boring" Raph muttered. Lie, he enjoyed the wood carvings and the exhibitions. "Educational, what's the matter?" Leo was straight to business. He looked at Mei as she hugged her odd sister "Oh thank you"

"It's what big sisters are for.."

"No really thank you" Donny said also. Hope smiled "Your welcome but-"

"But we need to cut this short, guys we need to go home" he tapped his watch, as it was blinking red still." They all looked, that was not good, the older ones though. Usually timers and Donny ment a bad thing. "Aww man really?, I-" the older turtles shot him a warning. Mei sighed sadly, it was kind of bad watching them go. "Oh..." She went behind the table and took out a few of the metal roses "Mei?' Hope questioned. "Ah I'm sorry but we really have to be going now..." Donatello sounded more impatient then Raph does when it was time to eat.

"As a token..." She gave each of them a roses. "To remember us" Mei sounded heartbroken, she looked it too. Mickey was the last to reserve his rose. "Aww, dude I think I'm going to cry-" he felt paper in his hand, glancing up at Mei. Then at the roses he. Pulled off the most real fake cry ever in his life. "Please do stop by again..." Hope bowed, again odd girl, they thought. But Leo returned the. Jesters as well "Guys, we go now!" Donny started. Pulling at Leo and Mikey. "Right, later."

**Ten minutes...**

And that was that, they left. Rather quickly too "Well, there. Lovely." Hope was not impressed at all with the four young men. "Aw Hope, don't say that they're nice, and Oh and..." Hope was not paying much attention to her sister at all. "HOPE!"

"WHAT?!" She snapped, throwing a polishing rag at Mei "Will you listen?" She pleased for her attention. Hope pointed to a sword she needed to prep " speak. I have things I need to do..." Mei crossed her arms "Do not" muttering as she picked up said rag and helped. "There nice okay...and..." She could say more that they were like her, they had a secret like her and yet, she just couldn't bring herself to say I. "The two older ones littler, and. One of them was a knight" she seethed. Hope sounded a little bitter, she was biting her lip so the little sister dropped it "Sorry..."

They worked in silence before Hope stopped and hugged Mei who was sulking "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold blooded..."

"But we are cold blooded" she giggled. The hug was nice, Hope always had such warm hugs.

"Pardon me..." There was a voice that was cold and yet it was smooth, like ice. The two looked up so a sharply dressed woman with a bobbed haircut, it was black, just like her eye. She had a painted smile, it was clearly for show. Hope straighten from the hug "May I help you miss?" Mei saw Hope had her. Just as painted as the. Dark lady "I am hear to pick up a sword that was ordered, but not delivered, Why was this?" Her voice was chilling, A little too chilling for Mei's liking "What kind of, Sword? I do have many."

"I think I'm going to head to school.." Mei waned out of this. Heavy tension atmosphere "Alright." Hope eyes in a stair down with this mystery woman. Mei really didn't want part of this and she did need to head back to school to finish this project.

"It was based on the Kusanagi-" Hope interrupted "Concealed weapons permit, I.D please, and Order I.D number please." Hope was careful when it came to people like well this lady here. She didn't like the feeling she got from her at all. The informations she requested was greatly handed over without trouble. Hope Reached for her tablet and looked for the woman in any most wanted list or any public records that prevented someone buying a sharp object.

Hope found nothing "Apologies" it was best to be safe than sorry. Hope didn't like it, "Hold on please..." Hope turned and went behind the table, then under it, where most of the smithies keep their things, and other necessary extra items. She was actually going to ship this thing yesterday, but she forgot and was going to do it today. "This is a decorative sword." the blacksmith instructed. She pulled out a rather long wooden box. Dark wood and polished, then opened it to reveal the blade "I had some difficulty on the sleeve and the guard of the sword, but due to your specifications, finding what I needed was rather..." This ladys eyes were very unsettling, she just watched Hope like a hawk. "Never mind." she bit her lower lip, wanting to just flee "My I?" Hope placed the box on the table and opened it with care. And there it laid, the scabbard was plain looking, black with a small tint of blue. Hope had to find someone else to make this, she was never good at scabbers or covers for that matter. Like the case, The erie woman picked up the sword and looked it over. "Yes this will do."

The sword was placed back in its scabbard and back in the box "I will send the rest of the payment by the end of the day." was all she said "Please sign here then. Hope was making a mental note not to sell to creepy people again.

But then again all humans were creepy to her.

**One minute...and twenty one seconds... **

A knight, a Gangster, Elves and a Teacher were running down 5th ave of NYC with a pizza, sounds like a lame joke but it wasn't. "You just had to stop at that pizza place?" Raph shouted

"I'm not sorry, I wanted dinner!"

"MIKEY"

" NOT SORRY!"

"Of all the days, why do people have to work on ever mane hole on 5th!" Donny was on a full meltdown, hasn't looked up from his watch and he was being pulled by leo and Raph. "I swear, I'm going to-"

"Save the hot head for when we are underground "Look look Trump tower"

"MIKEY!"

They were having difficulty on finding a more suited place to get home. But it was rather funny sight if you ask that one citizen and his 8 year old son.

**Sixty seconds...**

Time was down to the wire and things looked bleak until "Guys, over there!" The skidded to a stop toppling over there baby brother. There it was an unattended manhole. "Guys ten seconds." Donny was rambling, his neck aching and his sanity was slowly depleting. Why for the love of god did he make this thing with a timer?

"Go go go go go go" Raph pushed. He didn't need to tell them twice. The must have looked silly or stupid like this. Running for the manhole that was in an open street. Desilet but with a few cars and many people looking at there phones. "Must They must be playing pokemon Go." someone shouted the caught a Charizard at the other end of the street. "Humans are strange" Leo muttered, As he shimmied the manhole lid open.

"Five seconds, Four Seconds, Three..."

"Oh shut up" Raph pushed Danny down the manhole, as Mikey followed after Raph and leo last closing the steel lid behind them. It was dark, to dark to tell if they were normal or not. They still had their 'cloths on' so they really couldn't tell at all. "I think April lost her knight attire" Leo mused. "Nerd" Raph groaned, bald head was normal "I want out of this monkey suit" he walked on. Donny was hyperventilating "Come one Mikey grab an arm" Leo sighed. "Dude, someone needs some tea"

"With lemon ?" Donny asked, he wanted to not do this day again. "You got it Doc." Leo and Mikey helped him up and just became his crutch "How about a movie too?" he asked meekly.

"Anything but Frozen" Raph scoffed. Hearing and seeing that movie over a hundred times was enough.

"Dude, you just need to let it go."

"Mikey, No"

"What you can't let it go?" Leo said

"I don't think h can hold it back any more, Leo" Donny added.

"You are not my brothers any more!" Raph retaliated. And after a moment they started singing along there way home.

**Zero...**

Splinter was just about to sit down with a cup of tea when he heard the chatter and off key singing from one of the entrances. "SO much for a day of quiet.." He sighed. But this was good he could speak to Donatello about his dream. "My sons.." he said when there chattering got louder. He was going to meet them at the entrance way. "I was not expecting you home so soon..."

"Yo sensei" Mikey cheered. Splinter gave them an odd look "When did you get cloths?"

"Got them from April's dad's tent."

"We where his Advertisement" Raphs grunted, pulling at his tie, ready to get rid of it. "So had fun?" there fall asked. The nodded "Good, take these diseases off"

"What the cloths?" Leo asked, he looked at his tunic, he had grown attached to it.

"With pleasure, this suits itches. He was already taking off layers.

"No I don't mind them, the human holograms.." Splinter corrected.

"But they should be off, the timer went off and everything, the batteries are dead..." Donny said. They looked at each other, still bald looking pink humans. Not bald green looking turtles. "I don't get it..." They looked at each other until Mikey looked at Raph and bursted in a shrill laughter "He's butt naked, in his birthday suit!"

"What the hell are you laughing about now?" he turned around and he was naked. Not a green normal naked, but a human man naked. "Oh my god, Raph put your pants back on!" Leo demanded. "What the hell?!" he looked, seeing an appendage he was not familiar with. "Don did you make this?" he pointed to his lower half "No, pants, now, please?!" he was confused. He was poking and pinching at his hand. It felt way too real. "What's going on?" the asked there sensai, looking distress and wanting answers. There father looked just as distressed and confused.

"I think I'm going to go make some tea, and we will think about this " Splinter stroked his chin and walked to the kitchen, Donny at toe along with Mickey at heel "I think i'll make some dinner. Raph struggled to put the pants back on "Welp this is a fine predicament we are in" Leo sighed. How could have this happen. The two older brothers thought about it. Why did they still look human? Why did it feel so real? Why was the only thing on there mind. "Wait a minute" Raph said as he decided to put the dress shirt back on "Didn't that Mei girl do something to us to make the clothes fit better?" he asked. "Yes..." Leo answered. "Then this is her doing!" he hanged his head.

"Why can't we have a normal day?"

"Because we are mutant turtles, what's normal about that?" Leo smirked.

"Right stupid question" Leo patted raphs back, things will get better "Let's...go eat and relax and then we will think of something, this could just wear off, in an hour ?" Raph shook his head "the last time we dealt with 'magic' it was all in our heads soooo.." Leo held his hands up "Say no more, but lets eat" Raph for ones didn't want to argue, he was tired. And just walked to the kitchen too. Leo stood there watching, and then pinched his arm. Yep felt real, this was not in his head. "Ow" rubbing his arm he followed.

"Who want's Pizza?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Thank you for reading this chapter, if you have any comments and or questions so far on what you have read, feel free to ask me 8D


	7. CH: 6 Spelling Mei

[ _]

Hello Readers, I am so happy that you all have taken time to read my horrid fanfic so far 8D and I'm so glad that you have taken your time to read it. If there is anything that may be difficult or you dont understand or if there is an error, please let me know. Thank you.

[ _]

They sat there eating dinner, not too sure on what to do next. Donatello had banished himself in his room, seeing if the watches malfunctioned. The rest, well... "This can't be real?" Raph grumbled, so he took a fork then slammed it into his hand. "Ahhhhhhh" Mike, Leo and Raph yelled together. What the broot had done was to much. This was all real. Not a dream.

"How can this happen?"

"I don't know Leo, wHY IS THERE A FORK IN MY HAND?" Raph ripped it out throwing it to the side. That fork was not going to be used for a while. Splinter sipped his tea, uses to this sort of thing of a day to day basis. But he did wished that his son's would not go out of there way to hurt them selves to prove a point. Getting the first aid kit, he took note on the things inside "We are going to have to ask Miss. O'neal to go to the store for us tomorrow" no one was listening to him. With a heavy sigh splinter held the first aid kit to Leo. "Why did I do that?" Raph grumbled. Leo looked at his brother hand "Better than using a knife I guess"

"Not funny Leo"

"Boys" Splinter flicked his tail in annoyance. "Sorry sensei" Leo gingerly took the first aid kit and went to work on his brother's hand "Well it's real" Leo sighed, looking over Raphael's hand. "You know with all the weird things that's been going on, we should be used to this" Mikey Did the dishes for now, It was Raph's turn but fork in hand, so today he would let it slide. But in Raph's head for now 'So worth not doing the dishes' it wasn't one of his favorite chores.

"Well it's Magic" Donatello came in holding his hologram watch. "Logical bro said the M word" Mikey joked "Hush you, and what else could it be? The watches lost power by the time we got home, But..." He knew, he didn't program a human male reproductive part, that would have strained the programing and that was something he just didn't want to look at. "I turned them off as soon as this predicament happened, soooooooo Magic"

"Again with them M word" Raph hissed. He was not a firm believer in magic. "Hush, I'm just throwing it out there, is all, as much as I hate saying it, why not"

"So we all agree are new friend did this then" Leo said plainly. Raph took his hand and looked at it. "Having ten fingers is odd" he muttered "So how do we find her?" Mikey asked .

"Her?" splinter looked at the boys "Are you saying a mere girl did this to you?" Would not be the first time a girl got the best of them.

"Yes" the boys said together. Splinter couldn't help but smirk, "Dude, she's so cool, she's like us you know, but magical And she goes to school and and and" Mikey said taking a seat next to Raph and looked at his injured hand. "Meaning" he stroked it rat beard, looking at the human expressions. Interesting. "She's a mutant Turtle" Raph said "Hey don't poke that" swatting his little brother's hand away. "Tortoise" Michelangelo corrected.

"Who's a tortoise?" A familiar voice asked. In Came the redhead friend with a duffle bag under her arm "Wow, Donny you were right, you're still pink"

"What brings you here Miss. O'neil" Splinter poured and extra cup of tea for there guest. "Well Donny phoned me an hour ago on your predicament so I brought more clothes, Some of dad's old things..." She gave Leo a good poke "This cool and yet strange at the same time, So Who wants to go top side?" she smiled "Oh, oh, oh , me, me, me, pick me" Mikey waved his hands flinging himself out of the chair. She chuckled.

"Actually, I do need Donny"

"Wait what?" He was already poking through the duffle bag, not minding April's personal space "Why?" He tossed Raph a t-shirt that said 'Red hot chilly peppers' on it "I need you at the fairgrounds, there was supposed to be a concert tonight to closes the fair tonight but the stage technician isn't around annnnd"

"Fine" He pulled out a button shirt for himself "May I?" Leo asked April for the duffle, she gave it to him so he could change out of his garb too. "I'm going too!" They looked at Mikey "What you need an extra pair of eyes to find Mei"

"Who?" that name sounded peculiar familiar to her "She's the one that did this to us, you know that odd girl with the afro hair, the one in your dad's tent?" Mikey said again. So very enthusiastic.

Raph pulled on the t-shirt and got to his feet. He was not going to miss a gift horse in the mouth "I'm actually going for a walk and a movie." He sort of poked his head over leo's shoulder "Got any better shoes than theses?" he pointed to the old formal shoes he was wearing "That I don't have, sorry"

"Bahh" Raph looked like at his shoes and pants, all clashing. Meh. Mikey snickered "What?" Raph was ready to snap, holding his fist up Mikey looked away "Nothing, Enjoy the movie, bring a jacket it's going to be cold" he had this sickening smile on. Raph just took that at that. "FFFine" he grabbed the pinstriped jacket too and left for his room before going. Leo finally found suitable pants, "Your dad has a lot of button shirts and slacks"

"He's a simple man" she shrugged "So where's Casey?" Leo asked, normally He would follow April at the hip, but he didn't see him at the fair "Not talking about it" saying instantly. The boys took that as a 'He did something stupid, Again' Mikey was last in the leavings of the Daddy'O duffle bag. Old shirts, he took the t-shirt old looking sweater "Oh I like this..." it was soft and had a few holes in the arms, moths maybe? But it was a mustard yellow "Can I keep this?" asking as he put it on. "Sour, Dad hasn't warn that in years and the moths are eating it. "Sweet!" it was really soft, like alpaca soft, he was clearly not going to give that back, he grabbed pants that were somewhat okay with the sweater then the shirt, he was fine with this. "We will change and be back" not proper edicate to change in front of a girl. "To the fair, to the fair, to the faaair"

"Looks like Leo is coming with us" Donny smiled weakly. "You are human looking for a while longer, might as well uses it for now" Splinter sounded a little wary and left out. Like, I know you're not supposed to start a sentence like that but, Comon, how would you feel if you can go topside and not have to worry about people running from you. It's a little unfair. Stroking his beard he sighed. Donatello took note of this "Sensei come with me for a moment will you?" Splinter questioned to himself, but followed his son.

April was left alone "..." She pulled out her phone and checked her messages, nothing, a few From dad but that was just asking her to be safe and to bring home some eggs. Nothing from Casey, absolutely nothing. "What is he doing?" She sighed, sending him a text. 'Can we talk later? Tomorrow ? :( '

"Hey April got anymore cloths in that bag?' Donny called. April looked a few more things "Yeah!"

"Then come here!" This could be interesting or disastrous. When she Went into Donatello's room she was interested "Oh my god."

The fairgrounds were packed by nightfall. Not a normal thing for an art fair but.. Then again if you had a super hot band playing at the end of the night any event would be busy. "She going to kill me" said a rather raspy male voice. Shaggy black hair was sprawled over a table top as long muscular arms dangled over the edge, dressed in black from head to toe with a little dash of green and blue here and there. This was Mr. Jones himself. "Well if I was your lady I would too/"

"Hope, not helping" Removing a piece of iron from a hot fire she placed it on an anvil "Well, what would you expect, you are a hot head, you jump to conclusions and .listen" she grunted as she worked the iron with her hammer. The young man lifted his face revealing another new shiner on his left eye. Propping his head up he pulled at her scrapbook of past artwork "So you sold that sword you've been working on?" He asked, trying to change the subject. His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

"Yes I did, A woman picked it up"

"I thought it was a dude that ordered it?" he asked, looking at the texts he received. All April, trying to get ahold of him. "It was, but some strange woman came to pick it up instead..." Hope sounded concern.

"How strange?" he put the phone away "I'm going to eat your soul, strange" Blue eyes looked at her, she fixed her glasses and placed the worked metal in the fire again. Pulling her gloves off, Hope went to her bag then pulled out a sketchbook and pencil "She had the confirmation email, and she picked it up for the person that ordered it, and there was a letter too..." she started making a sketch of the woman that came by. "I was going to have it delivered tonight sinces the person lived in town but..I guess not."

Casey had a little artistic talent, and even thought he was a meat head, he had great appreciation for it and wanted to do more with it. Yeah he has a hockey scholarship and all, but sports can only take you so far, and what if he got hurt? He wants to be a cop too or a lawyer but his mind is to bogled and well. He felt stupid compared to his few friends he had that were closest to him. But as she watched Hope, he knew she had talent for this art stuff, heck she was a blacksmith in training on top of that, and was making more money in theses booths for the school, well she was closes to that one booth that was selling theses cool leather work stuff. He had his eye on this cool looking jacket that he wanted his hands on, he hoped it was there on sunday.

"How's the treasury work coming along?" She asked as she sketched "Ehhhhh, Okay, They have me on pick up duty tonight, I still need your booths-"

"My teacher already took it to drop it off at the school." she beat him too it "Doing the extra credit ?" Casey made a bitter face and nodded. Math was not his strong suit. "Wait so they got Mr. Lovejoy out here?" She nodded. "He was speaking to a lot of kids that were interested in welding and doing glass work" She smiled looking at the sketch. She added a few more touches to it. "Aw man, I had him last year for welding 101, it sucks he's not teaching it this year."

"Yep, he's finally doing his glass smithing class, he's been wanting to do it for a while now, but the school didn't have the budget until now.." Hope was pleased with her work and showed him the woman that came today.

"Woah, Wait-" He took the sketchbook from Hope. He knew that face, and he fought it. "What?" She held her pencil defensively in her hand "I know this chick..." but this couldn't be the same person, he may need a second opinion "Mind if I have this?" he asked already ripping the page out of the book as carefully as he could. "Yes?" she sounded a little flabbergasted, watching him fold it and place it in his back pocket "Not going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"Fine...Why are you here again?" Hope sighed, putting her defiled sketchbook to the side "Can ask a favor" he asked as nicely and as weakly as he could. Casey Jones doesn't ask help from no one, but when he did, he needed it. But this was Hope, and he knew She didn't know any of his friends so this was okay too. "I thought I was already giving you Dance lessons...for Free?" She propped her arms up on the table watching him, he wanted something else then learning "Hey I'm your long lost penpal remember"

"Yeah and you lost me for five year" she corrected.

"What can I say.." he couldn't say, it was an old school project back in grade school he had to do for a year "You're just lucky I live in the same place"

"And you're just lucky I have a big heart, now spill Mr. Jones" He bit his lower lip trying to find the words. He was going to speak when this woman came up to the booth.

"Excuse me, do you fix metal things" someone asked really sweetly. Casey's eyes widen when he looked at the woman. She had wild curly hair, a beautiful face and was dressed in black leather and blue from head to toe "Don't mind him, what needs fixing?" The blue woman pulled the large metal drum from under her arm "It's cracked" she said. Her voice was honey sweet "Yes, yes it is, My I?" Hope held her hands out, the woman gladly gave it to her. Casey was still staring, the blue woman payed no mind "Do you think I can get this back later?" she asked with a lot of hope in her voice. "Sadly. No" Hope was blunt.

"Hope!, Sorry, Miss of course she can" He was trying to do something that he really shouldn't do "No, I can not, the metal would make this sound off, and it would be too hot for her to play on, and it's going to have to be retuned"Hope said crossly. Case backed off, The woman dressed in blue sighed "That's fine, I can change my set around then" she sounded relived. "Leave your name and number.." Hope passed her client book to the other woman. She put her name and Hope smiled "Mis. Swanson, I will have this fixed for you by the end of Sunday night the latest, if I finish early I'll call." Hope gave her a professional smile then held her hand on it, Mis. Swanson shook on it, Hope took note it was firm and confident "Will discuss payment later than?" The two woman nodded then she turned to Casey "Yes?"

"Please tell me you're Evelyn Swanson from Open Blue?' he got on his knees in a begging yet worshiping way. The woman smiled "Okay, I am Evelyn Swanson of Open blue" Casey's eyes lite up like a rocket "She will do this for free, if she has four backstage passes to your next concert in New York!" He was hopeful, a fool for messing with someones business, but Hopeful none the less. "Casey, I'm going to murder you, Cut that out," Hope held the metal drum under her arm and was going to swat him "Sure why not" Evelyn said simply.

"Really?" the two said. Casey fistpumped as Hope hanged her head "Swaer on it?" she could be pulling his leg but if this was true "I swear" she winked at Hope "Oh god, yes, April is going to flip"

"Is this for a girl?" Evelyn asked, Hope nodded "He's stupidly in love." This just melted Evelyn's heart "Right, I have to meet a mechanic about my stage lights, have a good night" And she left, simply as that. "I like her" was all Hope said as she tested out the metal drum. She was still getting paid that's all that matters.

"Like her, shes awesome, and her music, Mega awesome, no wrong words, like...' he thought about it, how to describe Open Blues Music "Out of this world, it just takes you to another place, it's so-"

"Awesome?" Hope added, the drum was pretty much almost cracked to the center, she was going to have to be careful with it, and it was so old looking too. Antique maybe "Soooo, about that-" She shot Casey a rather dangerous warning look "Okay, okay never mind" Hope smiled, he did the same. "Don't you have a midterm you need to be doing and money to go collect?" She gently place the drum on the table top. Casey looked at his sleeve "Casey?" he ignored her "MR. JONES!"

"WHAT?!" He snapped. Rubbing her face she he was being a pest "Go finish your school work or go home" Hope had enough of Casey for now "Fffffffine" he pushed himself off the table "I will call you about the tickets later, for now patch things up with your lady..."

"Yes Mom" He left. He stuck his tongue out as she did the same. They stared at each other then smiled, then waved. And he parted.

Hopes smithys tent, it was warm there, now it's cold out here. If he went back to her tent she would kill him, smirking to himself Casey wondered the fair grounds. Doing his extra credit duties. If you are wondering. This fair was also hosted by the different schools in the area. Some were strongly influenced in art and others not so much. Like casey's school. It was a small college that dabbled here and there in things. Not like the college April was in. No she was in one of those high end colleges that you needed good grades to get in. And she had the brain for it. But he was lucky his long lost penpal went to the school he was in. Same with her sister. She was cool, sort of. So college life wasn't all that bad.

Some of the art stuff was boring, but other things were cool too. Rubbing his face he fixed his green hoodie and pulled out his mittens, the only bright color thing he had, a gift from April, yellow with a bit of blue. They were ugly but warm. Pulling his mittens off he pulled at his cell phone. Reading the messages, he responded 'We can talk over Lunch, at Louie's? :) '

The fair was quite oddly, even though there were people about and he knew he could hear music off in the amphitheater. For spring it still felt like winter, it was a shame this faire would have been better fitted for the summer than spring 'Hot cider, get your hot cider!' Casey could hear off in the crowd. He wished April was here, he wished he didn't mess up, he wished he wasn't a mess up, he wished his family wasn't a mess up. A lot of wishes tonight, to many for his liking. "Yo I'll take one!" Flagging down the cider man. It was warm and sweet. When was the last time he had cider?

"Alright guys we will meet back here at this spot"

"Mikey don't wander off from the fair"

"Leeeeeeeeo, I'm not a baby I can take care of myself"

"Says the guy who cries at Free Willy"

"Look who's talking"

"GUYS!"

Casey thought he was going mad. He thought he heard the turtles. Shaking his head in disbelief, he sipped more of his cider, he thought he heard April too. Can't be. Looking around all he could see was people, what's with the people, do there have to be so many people. Then he saw that red hair, his heart just melted. Getting a better look, the red head, HIS red head was with three bald guys 'What's she's doing?' he felt something turn with in him. The three looked the same except in height and then there was some tall old man, little bit of hair on the top, black and gray on the sides, and the old man had one of those old kung fu masters beards, dressed like one too. But he had a kind yet wies face "Would look like that rat if I didn't know any better." It would be a good kick in the pants if he knew he was right. The kung fu master looked in Casey's general direction, the boy froze, he hoped to whatever god that was listening to him, that he didn't hear him.

Casey just pretended to look somewhere and drink his cider. "April-" The tallest one, the one that looked like a total nerd, looked at his phone "Oh right, will be at the Amphitheater, call if you need us" She had a sweet smile and took hold of that tall nerdy guy and pulled him off in another direction "Oh come on " he just whined. "Right to the booth!"

BANG-GLITTER

Casey ducked his head wondering where that came from, but most people that were around looked unbothered by it, the newer people were startled. "Sensai This way"

"I must be losing my mind" he could have sworn that was Leo's voice, but he's a turtle not a man. Right now that didn't matter, what mattered was April on a date with another guy. So him being him and not trusting her, he followed.

The kung fu master looking man if you haven't guessed was Splinter. And he may not look it but he was absolutely ecstatic to be on top again, the boys could tell. "I haven't seen Splinter this happy in a long time" Mikey said, Leo nodded "I'm glad Donny made the watches" Mikey nodded "Oh Oh oh, there it is!" Mikey stood in front of a Macrame booth "Was this the thing you were telling me about?" Splinter gazed at the many handmade crafts that were hanging from poles.

"Yeah, look at the ones holding the potted plants, this would be so cool in the dojo" Mikey had found a new hobby, gardening. Since the dojo was the only place that had a suitable amount of light "I can have the herbs hanging from the tree and..." and apparently home decoration. Splinter agreed with this. This gave Leo enough time to slip away. Leaving Mikey to have father son time with Splinter. There will be another day he can do so, maybe, he hoped that this wasn't fixed, and he could get a nice taste of being human on his own. "May one of those demonstrations tomorrow?" he thought. What was he thinking, they would be back to normal tomorrow. Why have a hope that will never come to be?

Leo was lost in thought, looking at his hand he moved out of the way when a few kids ran past him, there was a time when him and his brothers where that small. But now they were men, so to speak. So at the task at hand, finding Mei, and the only best bet was to ask her sister on where she was. Hopefuly things will go well. He was wrong, so very very wrong.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Glllllliiiiiitttttttttterrrrrrrrrr

The blacksmith booth at the end of the fair was almost empty if it wasn't for that blue haired woman who was pulling a cannon behind her. Leo stood there and watch the woman work. Pulling the small cannons to her tent and then placed a long metal rod between the wheels. Look like she was going to lock up for the night. When she was done doing that she worked at the fire a little before closing up the burners hatch as well. Then she pulled out a few boxes. Two, long black boxes. Leo moved in, just being as quiet as he normally was. All that years of ninja traning and you tend not to leave a preses unless you wanted to, but does that work for the form he was in now?

The boxes here narrow, she was opening them up and pulled out a spear head, the more he looked at it, the blade was shaped like a leaf and there was a tuff of red at the base of it "Is that a Qiang" he blurted out. Something he didn't want to do but he did "Yes" Hope said simply , she didn't look, to busy examining the head of the spear. She looked around and then went under the table, pulled out a box, small white and it had writing. ' black card. It was opened and there were black cards. She pulled at her bag and pulled out a pen. White and started writing. When she was done it went into the box along with the Qiang. The blade was covered with a shimmery fine fabric and then covered. She handled it with care, and then went to the next one. No blade this time, long bock the same but this time it was the metal roses from this morning. Leo had to ask "Do you really make theses?" Hope finally looked up, she looked pleased at first but that was replaced with a cold emotionless expression.

"Good evning Mr. Knight" leo could tell she didn't want him here. After watching her for a good twentie meinets. She had an expression of peace and love and now it was bitter and empty. "Leonardo actually" correcting her. "Yes and No" She said as she went to sign another card with the white ink pen. "It was chipped and the blade was cracked... I fixed it" she said honestly. Leo didn't believe that "So you can't make any of theses things?" Hope just scoffed at him "Honey"

Honey? Leo thought. "Yes I made..." she looked behind her, Pulled down a metal mirror frame, a knife, a rather fancy looking candle rack and a spoon. "Theses, I repaired the Qiang, and made the roses, and them too" pointing to the cannons behind her. "So do not question an artist worth on the things he or she has done" she sounded very angry. Leo crossed his arms, but looked at the mirror frame. It was round shaped and quite large, almost as big as him, almost. "What's with the fetish on the frame?"

"What?" she looked confused and looked at it herself. "What don't like Dragons?"

"Why sound so disgusted"

Hope shook her head "Another commission" she began to take the mirror apart. Being careful about it. Why was she doing that? "Isn't the mirror part of the commission ?" She finished and the mirror was carefully leaning against the table for now "No, this is a family heirloom, I.." she scratched her head " Need to make the mirror look complete?" he asked "Yes." She put a thick black blanket over its surface and gently flipped it over. The back was old looking. Metal with five rings, that got smaller to the center where A gem sat in the center of what looked like a serpent and yet another dragon. "Jade?" Leo asked. He wanted to touch it but knew better "Good eye" she sounded somewhat nicer. "Dragons?" He asked. And Hope sighed again "It's a family thing..."

He knew about family things indeed. "It's Pretty" was all he could say. The nicer he could make her the better and easier he could talk to her about her sister. He already got the fact Hope was protective. But Hope was not going to play chit chat any longer. "What can I do you for Mr. Knight?" she was getting to the point. He was here for something, and she wanted him gone, just as quick. "If not I'm trying to closes so I can go home." Oh she sounded bitter than pleased. He was going to ask before.

"Leo is she here!?" Mikey was pulling at Splinters arm to follow. Yep little kid and his dad, it made him smile. "Right" Leo looked back to Hope, who still had her eyes locked on him "Is you sister here" he asked as nicely and as sweetly as possible. "No, now go away" She bent down and went under the table. Leo was ready to snap, she was being difficult. Why is it when there's a girl around, he has no way to handle them? None, none at all.

Mikey laughed "You just need to smooth talk them." Mikey placed his hands on the table "Oh pretty laaaaady?" Hope's head slowly came out of hiding, only from her eyes up "Is your pretty sister here?" he asked sweeter than Leo and he batted his eyes. "No, now please go away" her head when back under again. Mikey was shocked "But that always works in the movies!" his head hanging in defeat, Leo patted his back. "Life isn't a Movie Mikey..."

Splinter gave it a try "Miss, My I have a word with you?" Hope's head came up again "..." Splinter gave her a small smile. She sighed and pulled herself up "Yes, Sir?" she sounded defeated. "My boys have a question regarding your sister?" he looked at his boys and gestured them to step forward "My apologies but I'll speak to Elves, but not the knight" she was trying to sound respectful but she was being rude. Splinter looked confused. "Elves? Knight?"

"Thats me sensei" Mike had a smug grin on his face "So.." he leaned on the table looking at Hope. Leo was almost glaring, she ignored him. What does she have against him?

"Is your sister here? I have a request for her?" baby bro asked as sickening sweet as he could

"No she's not, she's home working on her homework" she crossed her arms.

"Siiiissy, I brought you dinner!" And speak of the devil along came Mei, dressed for the weather unlike her sister, and holding a large clothed boxed. "Uuuug" Covering her face, She turned away and hid under her table "Hey Baby!" Mikey throw his arms in the air. Mei stopped and squinted and shrieked, Casing Splinter and Leo to cringed. "I was looking for you" Mei smiled and placed the clothed box on the table "Hold on, Hope...Time to eat" Hope didn't move from her hiding spot. "Hope?"

"No, Go away, you said you weren't coming Casey waited too" she snapped. "I ran into the Dean, I'm sorry" Mei was trying to coax her sister out. The name Casey struck the three a little, it couldn't be there casey, but then again that was a common name. Splinter didn't think anything over it, nor did the boys.

Mei smiled weakly and looked to the men "Was she being mean?" pointing to where her sister was hiding. Mikey and Leo nodded "Hope!" the woman's name hissed to it. "Sorry, she gets ungodly mean when she hasn't eaten all DAY" snapping as she reached over and held the bag bating her sister. "Sooooooo She's ungodly cranky and rude to people if she doesn't eat?" Leo questions. Splinter knows a few turtles that get like that, They still get like that when they don't eat. He was looking at them right now. "Come on Hope, I'm not going home until you eat." That wasn't working. She sighed and thought of something else "Okay okay, we are going"

"We?" Splinter asked, Mei waved her hands for them to move. Mikey took the hint and grabbed his brother and father by the arm, "This way" the three moved behind the tent. "Ill text you when I get Home, okay?" Hope peered from her hiding place "Okay, Love you...thank you..." Mei just smiled. "Got it" Then she left, Quietly she meet with the others and waved them over to follow her.

"Soooooo, What's up?" Mei and Michelangelo sat at a bench a bit away from the fair. Leo took a seat next to his brother, actually looking tired for once. You could see the lights and the tents behind them, Splinter smiled to this sight, he had been to a few fairs in his time, and he missed it so much. " Sooo, Yeah like we're stuck this way" saying matter of factly. She looked confused "What do you mean?" she asked. She looked up to the elderly looking man "And who's this" Thumbing in Splinters direction , he just bowed to her "I am Hamato Yoshi, But you may call me Splinter." he was kind to her, she liked it "He's our Dad" Mikey Kicked back and relaxed.

Leo sighed "WE can't take this skin off at all" he was pulling at his cheeks. Mei poked Mikey in the cheek she had a look of panic on her face "Oh no, no no no no"

Getting up she started pacing "What, what, what" now he looked a little concerned "Mei?" Leo asked "I can fix this" hastily saying as she turned towards them. Hope was going to kill her. "Cool beans, let's get going then" Mikey got to his feet and started texting Donny. She had a very forced smile "Sure" Leo looked a little sceptical "Can you really fix this?"

"Sure as Surely can." Nope, but she had to try. "I didn't put your dad in a spell too...did I?" Splinter shook his head "No, one of my sons inventions" Mei smiled relieved "Wait you know about me?" The rat smirked and nodded. "Can he keep a secret too?" she asked Leo. He got up and nodded "Is Donny coming?'

"Hold on Bro" He called Donny instead, he wasn't getting a quick enough responses "Yo Donny, What's that noise? Music? Sweet Ke We Found Mei and were heading home, coming?" His head nodded and bobbed a few times "Okay, Have Fun"

"Well?"

"He's On a Date with April and they ran into Casey and watching the Open Blue concert"

"Wait Open Blue Is here?" Mei exclaimed. "Phhh yeah" He pocketed his phone "Sensei can we go?" Mikey gave his puppy face "Please?" Mei joined in on just as cute puppy face. Leo wanted to go home, but he hasn't been to a concert before, well on the ground, and not hiding in the shadows. "Sensai?" he asked as well. Splinter looked at the young pleading faces, rubbing his neck he smiled. Not saying anything he nodded in agreement. Let them enjoy their fun was his thoughts. "What is this Open Blue" was all he could ask. "Omg!" the two youngest said together. They just looked at each other and took splinters arm. Leo could tell Mei was an overly friendly person and didn't respect people's personal spaces. Unlike her sister, they were polar opposites "So like it's a Rock band' Mikey started. "But they don't do just rock, there's opera in it too"

"Like Meat Loaf?" Splinter asked. "Yes, but better" Splinter smirked, okay he could like this maybe. Leo watched the tree walk off towards wherever this concert was. He looked back to the Fair watching it a bit and then followed.

To be continued...


	8. CH: 7 Doing it himself

Thank you all for taking the time for reading this, I know things maybe slow, I'm getting ready for school and things around home will be a little hellish? But I'm going to try and keep things going. I'm still trying to find out if anyone is actually reading this bloody thing.

Anyway...Keep reading my friends!

I bet you are all wondering what happened to that mysterious lady and that sword? Well I'm going to tell you, and it goes a little something like this. New York had a sense of mystery about it when the sun went down. The bright illuminating lights that filled almost every corner of the city shined brightly. All but the deepest and darkest corners that wanted to remain hidden. The darkness had its own kind, some stayed in the poorest part of the city and others knew had to remain in the darkness even when they needed to be in the light. We all know about the words where there is great evil, an evil that must be stopped at all cost. And we know he takes on many forms and faces. Some may know him as a businessman, a collector, a teacher or a death bringer. Some may know his name among the light. Oroku Saki a man with a disfigured face, but that never let that stop him from trying to take over the world. But that's his name in the light, in the shadows when he hides his face behind metal he is the leader of The Foot, a sinister man that shows no mersey. But that's a lie. And only a small few know that.

In a building hidden with in the light, "Welcome home Miss. Oroku." The woman in black walked past the doorman not giving him so much as a second glance. She checked for mail. A few things, bills, junk and a few important letters. Normal things to make this place look normal. When it wasn't. No nothing was normal about this places, especially when someone very deadly lived at the top. "Karai!" A flashy woman was leaving the building. "Deshone" saying duly. Also called 'friend' she had to look just as normal. "Coming Home for night?" she asked "Leaving for the night?" Karai asked. Deshone smiled "You know it, see ya later doll, we must have lunch, Addio!" Karai just had to pick her, just had to. She sighed. But there was a small smile on her lips when she entered the elevator.

She thought about it, Deshone was a daughter of a somewhat intimidating Mob family. A family the Foot have been trying to 'bond' with over the last year. This was supposed to be a fake friendship, but Karai was getting a little attached to the woman. As Flashy and as bright as she was, she was a good running partner and well she did have someone else to talk to about having family issues. But she was grateful Deshone never asked complicated question.

"I'm...Home" Empty words filled an empty penthouses that was empty. Filled with Japanese decor from roof to ceiling. Old pottery, paintings and scrolls decorated the foyer and the halls she walked. There was one room she was going to in particular. The study, It was one of masters dwellings. Knocking on the closed door she waited. There was a grough "Enter" and she did.

Sitting at a large desk he was looming over a computer, the screen light illuminated his face, half of it disfigured, burn marks and scars from battle, and his right clouded eye. The rest of his face was just as clean and neat as her master could make it. This man was Oroku Saki, the deadliest man that was around and her grandfather. She placed the box delicately on his work desk "Open it" was all he said. His eyes were searching for something, looking from a screen to books that were piled behind him. Karai has done so.

A black box with a black card with the words "Be Careful for what you wish for." The women just scoffed at the words , placing the card to the side then she uncovered what he had wanted. A sword, but it was not an ordinary sword. "Master" bowing her head she held the blade up. Saki looked up from his books and screen. Reaching out he took the blade from her and looked it over himself. "So this is what I requested?" Karai nodded "Yes, the blacksmith was difficult when I was retrieving it"

"Artisans usually are difficult.' He looked over the blade, it was heavy yet sharp. "It's..." Tossing the sword from hand to hand he wanted a feel of it, the grip was sturdy and well made along with it having that rustic feel to it. "This the Kusanagi?" Saki asked. He sounded not angered but the way is raspy gruff voices is Karai couldn't tell anymore. "Yes." She was not sure herself. "You did give the Blacksmith a year to proven her worth, and she managed to finish this a month sooner to her deadline" Saki held the sword flat in the palms of his hands. "Leave me" He didn't need to ask her twice she was gone as soon as she came in. She had a bad feeling, and it met trouble for her.

Oroku Saki Sat in his chair finally. Placing the blade on his lap. The man tiredly rubbed his eyes. Staring at the screen for so long was draining. He was going to need glasses, but a great man like him was not going to succumb to such a thing. He looked to one of the pages of his books, squinting his face just bittered more. Yeah he was going to need glasses. Saki was getting old, he wasn't going to have that, maybe change his diet? Dealings with the world of the day and night was getting to him, and his stress levels where an all time high. He played with the sword some more. He liked it a lot. The craftsmanship was almost perfect. It was a long time since he saw the real Kusanagi. He remembered a time when he was younger, the foot was commissioned to steal the real Kusanagi. But it was a failed mission, not on his part but the leader. He would never forget the time he saw the sacred items. This person, who ever she was had this fake almost right. He checked it over a few more times, The real sword had markings on the hilt of the sword. This one, he looked it over a few more times. It had the same markings on the hilt as well.

"How?" he was baffled, who was this blacksmith? This could be a fluke, this item was not open to the public, And no one would know what it looked like. Interesting, placing the sword back in its wrappings and box. Very interesting, Saki went looking for that page again, with that blacksmith named Hope that made this interesting piece of work. But with his luck "It's still there." he was going to order something else. Saki was a difficult man, putting it nicely. But when there was something he liked, which were few things, he liked it. Commissions were closed. Damn. No matter it was for the best. Time to work on other things again. Like taking over the world. Yes back to his ungodly plans for power and domination. Getting up he was going to look for a place to put his newly acquired sword.

A sword that was replicated down to the latter, a sword no normal person should have seen unless you were royal or worked in the temple where it lived. He needed to know, he didn't have to know, but his sickly obsessions for things was rising, he had to know, maybe this person could be a valued asset to him? No, the last time he took someone off the streets, they were a rhino and a warthog and dumber than a box of rocks. Then there was that mad scientist, the purple Dragons and so on. No- he needed more competent people. A blacksmith might not be so bad? And if she didn't cooperate, he could strike fear into heart and take something that's hers and hold it above her head. He loved making people squirm, but he wouldn't say he was a fair man, he did give people a chance to shoes for themselves. And if that didn't work then he will do how he likes. The sword would look nice in the reading room. He took the box under his arm and left his study.

His home was large and quiet and rather well lavished. But it was only home to two people, Himself who dwelled in the north and east wings, and Karai who dwelled more in the west and south. His only flesh and blood and he kept her close. He needed a hammer, to the closet. Saki liked living by himself and with Karai, he didn't need servants, he didn't need anyone. He was just fine. Fine as rain but he won't admit this. Saki looked in the sitting room, no this was not a good place for this sword, maybe in his dojo. He pressed on.

Saki's mind was clouded-gray even. But it was calm for the most part. Until some insignificant person angers him then it's a raging storm. His doctor said this was not good on his body at all. All the negativity, the anger, the blood lust. If he wasn't going to die in battle his health was going to get the best of him. And you would think a man as Athletic and healthy as him would be in good shape. No, stress and negative energy can turn your insides black. He has yet to come to terms to this yet.

The dojo was, big. Saki had spent a lot of money to give his home, correct term is safe house. The proper looking of a Japanese feel to it. Even though it was a western outlook and model the dojo was not. He was going to hang the sword on the wall. But the more he held onto it, the more he wanted to uses it. So he did. The hammer went to a table as the man took center of the room.

"Come to me my ninjas" there was nothing, he knew he was being watched, he was always being watched, as it it the way of the ninja. To hide in the shadows when your master needed.

"Come!" voice gruff yet it had order in it. "Who thinks they are worthy of taking on their master?" Only three Foot Ninja appeared from hiding. "Good. Good" two out of the three bowed, one took on their fighting stans. He took one of the two that bowed out. "Never lower your eyes to an opponent. Blood painted his dojos floors. The sword was sharpened to perfection, it could easily cut through flesh, he loved that. He looked at the other two. Interesting, "Attack!" he ordered. They did, without thinking,one flanked the left the other charged right at him. How they fight was unusual and yet it was animal like. Saki blacked his right, smacking the hilt of the sword, there was a cried, he heard bone crack, there goes the noses. He used that ninja as a shield for the other, they were expendable, but theses two proved not to be.

The shield hosted themselves onto Sakis arm and kicked him in the jaw, a tooth went flying. That was a first in a long while. The other tackled saki to the ground, but that was fruitless. His legs wrapped around the ninja's body, rolling him to the ground, the sword pointed to his neck "Who are you two?" theses where not his ninjas, but they could be.

"Bing and ChiChu" the one under him stuttered, this one was male, the one that kicked him fetched his tooth. "Chi Chu, sir." female? He questioned it. "Explain your selves or die." questions first then death. He was one not to waste likely good information.

"The Rumors of the great Shredder, are mistress has request to meet with you." the one under him said. The one that held his tooth removed her mask. She would have been mistaken for Karai if it wasn't for her childlike face and her dead gray eyes. This one was Chi Chu and the one under him was Bing. He removed his mask, seeing the same face as Chi Chu's but with a more defined eyebrows, a bald head with a single long braid that was wrapped around his neck. Interesting. "Who is your lady?" he demanded, his blade was slowly going closer to Bing's neck, Bing was trembling. Good. Chi Chu on the other hand spoke on "We are not allowed to say, but She would like to be a valuable asset to your case" was all she could say. Distracted, Bing shoved a knife to Saki's leg. The man made a mistake. A mistake he tends to make with talented potential members. A small weakness he needed to get rid of.

"Brother" Holding his leg feeling the pain rush up to his head. "Oroku Saki, you will be meeting with our lady, we will come again!" There was a smoke bomb, coughing he fanned the smoke away. He personally hated that technique, it bothers ha lungs, reasons why. He wore that metal make. "KARAI!" He shouted.

"Master!"

Saki couldn't stop coughing, pulling the blasted knife from his leg he tossed it to the side. Karai looked over her master and. Summoned The Foot "Go sweep the area, get the intruders." She helped her master up "up the security we will be having guest very soon." Pushing himself. From his subordinates shoulder he walked off, he could take care of himself, the woman. Refused to let him be alone, she already made that mistake. "My sword" was all he said. She looked around, finding his new gift on the floor, she picked it up quickly and followed after him.

Saki made two mistakes that night, The Shredder would never do such a thing. This just proved he was only human and. Not as invincible as he thought "Also Tripoli the Amount to that Blacksmith, And send her an e-mail, I would like to do more business in person" That girl must have impressed him somehow, have pity on her soul "As you wish, Master."

Yes as he wished it, now he need to. Fix his leg "And Schedule a dentist appointment tomorrow, I will be needing a new tooth" he really couldn't be doing business with out a perfect smile, botched face or not. "Yes sir."

Later that night Hope Emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed and better after working a long day at the fair. "Mei are you home?" There was no answer, odd, she could still be at the fair. Hope went to check to see if she had any new e-mail. Her tablet didn't say much but a few from school and. Three from her website. She checked that one first. She toiled dry her hair as she read her mail. Two were commissions, the other was a thank you email. He smiled, she loved getting those.

"Dear Miss, Dracone,

Mr. Oroku is quite. Pleased with your work, and will be trip piling your asking price of your commission. He would also like to speak with you over coffee on April 1st, I will. Keep in touch with you the day before the appointment.

Have a good evening.

Karai Oroku."

Hope was a little skeptical. "Triple, yeah right." She looked through her. Other mail. Normal request for small things. Letter openers, horseshoes, her roses and other things that she could make, easy priced things. She never got orders for her larger things. They cost a lot, at least four digit numbers. They took time, at least a year or more. She had hope she would get a good clientele with that, but. In this day and age people don't need swords anymore, they don't need that sort of thing for protection. It's all. Guns this, chemical weapons that, no wonder her kin was gone or in hiding. She could only go to ren fairs and hope. The geeks that wished in a glamorized Middle Ages, if only they knew the Game of throws. Was more close to what they have expected back then. There was a lot of raping, pillaging and backstabbing back then.

She was about to go to bed, but she wanted to know, did the client triple her payment? Checking her , the numbers where there. A rather hefty five digit number. She was shocked, really shocked "I don't believe it" she mutters, her lips curled into a smile. Well she knew what she was doing with this money. She waited. On replying on that. E-mail she had to think about speaking to this person who had this kind of money.

"I wonder where my sister is?"

To be continued...


	9. CH: 8 Spring the Fall

[ _]

Hello Readers, I am so happy that you all have taken time to read my horrid fanfic so far 8D and I'm so glad that you have taken your time to read it. If there is anything that may be difficult or you dont understand or if there is an error, please let me know. Thank you.

[ _]

They sat there eating dinner, not too sure on what to do next. Donatello had banished himself in his room, seeing if the watches malfunctioned. The rest, well... "This can't be real?" Raph grumbled, so he took a fork then slammed it into his hand. "Ahhhhhhh" Mike, Leo and Raph yelled together. What the broot had done was to much. This was all real. Not a dream.

"How can this happen?"

"I don't know Leo, wHY IS THERE A FORK IN MY HAND?" Raph ripped it out throwing it to the side. That fork was not going to be used for a while. Splinter sipped his tea, uses to this sort of thing of a day to day basis. But he did wished that his son's would not go out of there way to hurt them selves to prove a point. Getting the first aid kit, he took note on the things inside "We are going to have to ask Miss. O'neal to go to the store for us tomorrow" no one was listening to him. With a heavy sigh splinter held the first aid kit to Leo. "Why did I do that?" Raph grumbled. Leo looked at his brother hand "Better than using a knife I guess"

"Not funny Leo"

"Boys" Splinter flicked his tail in annoyance. "Sorry sensei" Leo gingerly took the first aid kit and went to work on his brother's hand "Well it's real" Leo sighed, looking over Raphael's hand. "You know with all the weird things that's been going on, we should be used to this" Mikey Did the dishes for now, It was Raph's turn but fork in hand, so today he would let it slide. But in Raph's head for now 'So worth not doing the dishes' it wasn't one of his favorite chores.

"Well it's Magic" Donatello came in holding his hologram watch. "Logical bro said the M word" Mikey joked "Hush you, and what else could it be? The watches lost power by the time we got home, But..." He knew, he didn't program a human male reproductive part, that would have strained the programing and that was something he just didn't want to look at. "I turned them off as soon as this predicament happened, soooooooo Magic"

"Again with them M word" Raph hissed. He was not a firm believer in magic. "Hush, I'm just throwing it out there, is all, as much as I hate saying it, why not"

"So we all agree are new friend did this then" Leo said plainly. Raph took his hand and looked at it. "Having ten fingers is odd" he muttered "So how do we find her?" Mikey asked .

"Her?" splinter looked at the boys "Are you saying a mere girl did this to you?" Would not be the first time a girl got the best of them.

"Yes" the boys said together. Splinter couldn't help but smirk, "Dude, she's so cool, she's like us you know, but magical And she goes to school and and and" Mikey said taking a seat next to Raph and looked at his injured hand. "Meaning" he stroked it rat beard, looking at the human expressions. Interesting. "She's a mutant Turtle" Raph said "Hey don't poke that" swatting his little brother's hand away. "Tortoise" Michelangelo corrected.

"Who's a tortoise?" A familiar voice asked. In Came the redhead friend with a duffle bag under her arm "Wow, Donny you were right, you're still pink"

"What brings you here Miss. O'neil" Splinter poured and extra cup of tea for there guest. "Well Donny phoned me an hour ago on your predicament so I brought more clothes, Some of dad's old things..." She gave Leo a good poke "This cool and yet strange at the same time, So Who wants to go top side?" she smiled "Oh, oh, oh , me, me, me, pick me" Mikey waved his hands flinging himself out of the chair. She chuckled.

"Actually, I do need Donny"

"Wait what?" He was already poking through the duffle bag, not minding April's personal space "Why?" He tossed Raph a t-shirt that said 'Red hot chilly peppers' on it "I need you at the fairgrounds, there was supposed to be a concert tonight to closes the fair tonight but the stage technician isn't around annnnd"

"Fine" He pulled out a button shirt for himself "May I?" Leo asked April for the duffle, she gave it to him so he could change out of his garb too. "I'm going too!" They looked at Mikey "What you need an extra pair of eyes to find Mei"

"Who?" that name sounded peculiar familiar to her "She's the one that did this to us, you know that odd girl with the afro hair, the one in your dad's tent?" Mikey said again. So very enthusiastic.

Raph pulled on the t-shirt and got to his feet. He was not going to miss a gift horse in the mouth "I'm actually going for a walk and a movie." He sort of poked his head over leo's shoulder "Got any better shoes than theses?" he pointed to the old formal shoes he was wearing "That I don't have, sorry"

"Bahh" Raph looked like at his shoes and pants, all clashing. Meh. Mikey snickered "What?" Raph was ready to snap, holding his fist up Mikey looked away "Nothing, Enjoy the movie, bring a jacket it's going to be cold" he had this sickening smile on. Raph just took that at that. "FFFine" he grabbed the pinstriped jacket too and left for his room before going. Leo finally found suitable pants, "Your dad has a lot of button shirts and slacks"

"He's a simple man" she shrugged "So where's Casey?" Leo asked, normally He would follow April at the hip, but he didn't see him at the fair "Not talking about it" saying instantly. The boys took that as a 'He did something stupid, Again' Mikey was last in the leavings of the Daddy'O duffle bag. Old shirts, he took the t-shirt old looking sweater "Oh I like this..." it was soft and had a few holes in the arms, moths maybe? But it was a mustard yellow "Can I keep this?" asking as he put it on. "Sour, Dad hasn't warn that in years and the moths are eating it. "Sweet!" it was really soft, like alpaca soft, he was clearly not going to give that back, he grabbed pants that were somewhat okay with the sweater then the shirt, he was fine with this. "We will change and be back" not proper edicate to change in front of a girl. "To the fair, to the fair, to the faaair"

"Looks like Leo is coming with us" Donny smiled weakly. "You are human looking for a while longer, might as well uses it for now" Splinter sounded a little wary and left out. Like, I know you're not supposed to start a sentence like that but, Comon, how would you feel if you can go topside and not have to worry about people running from you. It's a little unfair. Stroking his beard he sighed. Donatello took note of this "Sensei come with me for a moment will you?" Splinter questioned to himself, but followed his son.

April was left alone "..." She pulled out her phone and checked her messages, nothing, a few From dad but that was just asking her to be safe and to bring home some eggs. Nothing from Casey, absolutely nothing. "What is he doing?" She sighed, sending him a text. 'Can we talk later? Tomorrow ? :( '

"Hey April got anymore cloths in that bag?' Donny called. April looked a few more things "Yeah!"

"Then come here!" This could be interesting or disastrous. When she Went into Donatello's room she was interested "Oh my god."

The fairgrounds were packed by nightfall. Not a normal thing for an art fair but.. Then again if you had a super hot band playing at the end of the night any event would be busy. "She going to kill me" said a rather raspy male voice. Shaggy black hair was sprawled over a table top as long muscular arms dangled over the edge, dressed in black from head to toe with a little dash of green and blue here and there. This was Mr. Jones himself. "Well if I was your lady I would too/"

"Hope, not helping" Removing a piece of iron from a hot fire she placed it on an anvil "Well, what would you expect, you are a hot head, you jump to conclusions and .listen" she grunted as she worked the iron with her hammer. The young man lifted his face revealing another new shiner on his left eye. Propping his head up he pulled at her scrapbook of past artwork "So you sold that sword you've been working on?" He asked, trying to change the subject. His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

"Yes I did, A woman picked it up"

"I thought it was a dude that ordered it?" he asked, looking at the texts he received. All April, trying to get ahold of him. "It was, but some strange woman came to pick it up instead..." Hope sounded concern.

"How strange?" he put the phone away "I'm going to eat your soul, strange" Blue eyes looked at her, she fixed her glasses and placed the worked metal in the fire again. Pulling her gloves off, Hope went to her bag then pulled out a sketchbook and pencil "She had the confirmation email, and she picked it up for the person that ordered it, and there was a letter too..." she started making a sketch of the woman that came by. "I was going to have it delivered tonight sinces the person lived in town but..I guess not."

Casey had a little artistic talent, and even thought he was a meat head, he had great appreciation for it and wanted to do more with it. Yeah he has a hockey scholarship and all, but sports can only take you so far, and what if he got hurt? He wants to be a cop too or a lawyer but his mind is to bogled and well. He felt stupid compared to his few friends he had that were closest to him. But as she watched Hope, he knew she had talent for this art stuff, heck she was a blacksmith in training on top of that, and was making more money in theses booths for the school, well she was closes to that one booth that was selling theses cool leather work stuff. He had his eye on this cool looking jacket that he wanted his hands on, he hoped it was there on sunday.

"How's the treasury work coming along?" She asked as she sketched "Ehhhhh, Okay, They have me on pick up duty tonight, I still need your booths-"

"My teacher already took it to drop it off at the school." she beat him too it "Doing the extra credit ?" Casey made a bitter face and nodded. Math was not his strong suit. "Wait so they got Mr. Lovejoy out here?" She nodded. "He was speaking to a lot of kids that were interested in welding and doing glass work" She smiled looking at the sketch. She added a few more touches to it. "Aw man, I had him last year for welding 101, it sucks he's not teaching it this year."

"Yep, he's finally doing his glass smithing class, he's been wanting to do it for a while now, but the school didn't have the budget until now.." Hope was pleased with her work and showed him the woman that came today.

"Woah, Wait-" He took the sketchbook from Hope. He knew that face, and he fought it. "What?" She held her pencil defensively in her hand "I know this chick..." but this couldn't be the same person, he may need a second opinion "Mind if I have this?" he asked already ripping the page out of the book as carefully as he could. "Yes?" she sounded a little flabbergasted, watching him fold it and place it in his back pocket "Not going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"Fine...Why are you here again?" Hope sighed, putting her defiled sketchbook to the side "Can ask a favor" he asked as nicely and as weakly as he could. Casey Jones doesn't ask help from no one, but when he did, he needed it. But this was Hope, and he knew She didn't know any of his friends so this was okay too. "I thought I was already giving you Dance lessons...for Free?" She propped her arms up on the table watching him, he wanted something else then learning "Hey I'm your long lost penpal remember"

"Yeah and you lost me for five year" she corrected.

"What can I say.." he couldn't say, it was an old school project back in grade school he had to do for a year "You're just lucky I live in the same place"

"And you're just lucky I have a big heart, now spill Mr. Jones" He bit his lower lip trying to find the words. He was going to speak when this woman came up to the booth.

"Excuse me, do you fix metal things" someone asked really sweetly. Casey's eyes widen when he looked at the woman. She had wild curly hair, a beautiful face and was dressed in black leather and blue from head to toe "Don't mind him, what needs fixing?" The blue woman pulled the large metal drum from under her arm "It's cracked" she said. Her voice was honey sweet "Yes, yes it is, My I?" Hope held her hands out, the woman gladly gave it to her. Casey was still staring, the blue woman payed no mind "Do you think I can get this back later?" she asked with a lot of hope in her voice. "Sadly. No" Hope was blunt.

"Hope!, Sorry, Miss of course she can" He was trying to do something that he really shouldn't do "No, I can not, the metal would make this sound off, and it would be too hot for her to play on, and it's going to have to be retuned"Hope said crossly. Case backed off, The woman dressed in blue sighed "That's fine, I can change my set around then" she sounded relived. "Leave your name and number.." Hope passed her client book to the other woman. She put her name and Hope smiled "Mis. Swanson, I will have this fixed for you by the end of Sunday night the latest, if I finish early I'll call." Hope gave her a professional smile then held her hand on it, Mis. Swanson shook on it, Hope took note it was firm and confident "Will discuss payment later than?" The two woman nodded then she turned to Casey "Yes?"

"Please tell me you're Evelyn Swanson from Open Blue?' he got on his knees in a begging yet worshiping way. The woman smiled "Okay, I am Evelyn Swanson of Open blue" Casey's eyes lite up like a rocket "She will do this for free, if she has four backstage passes to your next concert in New York!" He was hopeful, a fool for messing with someones business, but Hopeful none the less. "Casey, I'm going to murder you, Cut that out," Hope held the metal drum under her arm and was going to swat him "Sure why not" Evelyn said simply.

"Really?" the two said. Casey fistpumped as Hope hanged her head "Swaer on it?" she could be pulling his leg but if this was true "I swear" she winked at Hope "Oh god, yes, April is going to flip"

"Is this for a girl?" Evelyn asked, Hope nodded "He's stupidly in love." This just melted Evelyn's heart "Right, I have to meet a mechanic about my stage lights, have a good night" And she left, simply as that. "I like her" was all Hope said as she tested out the metal drum. She was still getting paid that's all that matters.

"Like her, shes awesome, and her music, Mega awesome, no wrong words, like...' he thought about it, how to describe Open Blues Music "Out of this world, it just takes you to another place, it's so-"

"Awesome?" Hope added, the drum was pretty much almost cracked to the center, she was going to have to be careful with it, and it was so old looking too. Antique maybe "Soooo, about that-" She shot Casey a rather dangerous warning look "Okay, okay never mind" Hope smiled, he did the same. "Don't you have a midterm you need to be doing and money to go collect?" She gently place the drum on the table top. Casey looked at his sleeve "Casey?" he ignored her "MR. JONES!"

"WHAT?!" He snapped. Rubbing her face she he was being a pest "Go finish your school work or go home" Hope had enough of Casey for now "Fffffffine" he pushed himself off the table "I will call you about the tickets later, for now patch things up with your lady..."

"Yes Mom" He left. He stuck his tongue out as she did the same. They stared at each other then smiled, then waved. And he parted.

Hopes smithys tent, it was warm there, now it's cold out here. If he went back to her tent she would kill him, smirking to himself Casey wondered the fair grounds. Doing his extra credit duties. If you are wondering. This fair was also hosted by the different schools in the area. Some were strongly influenced in art and others not so much. Like casey's school. It was a small college that dabbled here and there in things. Not like the college April was in. No she was in one of those high end colleges that you needed good grades to get in. And she had the brain for it. But he was lucky his long lost penpal went to the school he was in. Same with her sister. She was cool, sort of. So college life wasn't all that bad.

Some of the art stuff was boring, but other things were cool too. Rubbing his face he fixed his green hoodie and pulled out his mittens, the only bright color thing he had, a gift from April, yellow with a bit of blue. They were ugly but warm. Pulling his mittens off he pulled at his cell phone. Reading the messages, he responded 'We can talk over Lunch, at Louie's? :) '

The fair was quite oddly, even though there were people about and he knew he could hear music off in the amphitheater. For spring it still felt like winter, it was a shame this faire would have been better fitted for the summer than spring 'Hot cider, get your hot cider!' Casey could hear off in the crowd. He wished April was here, he wished he didn't mess up, he wished he wasn't a mess up, he wished his family wasn't a mess up. A lot of wishes tonight, to many for his liking. "Yo I'll take one!" Flagging down the cider man. It was warm and sweet. When was the last time he had cider?

"Alright guys we will meet back here at this spot"

"Mikey don't wander off from the fair"

"Leeeeeeeeo, I'm not a baby I can take care of myself"

"Says the guy who cries at Free Willy"

"Look who's talking"

"GUYS!"

Casey thought he was going mad. He thought he heard the turtles. Shaking his head in disbelief, he sipped more of his cider, he thought he heard April too. Can't be. Looking around all he could see was people, what's with the people, do there have to be so many people. Then he saw that red hair, his heart just melted. Getting a better look, the red head, HIS red head was with three bald guys 'What's she's doing?' he felt something turn with in him. The three looked the same except in height and then there was some tall old man, little bit of hair on the top, black and gray on the sides, and the old man had one of those old kung fu masters beards, dressed like one too. But he had a kind yet wies face "Would look like that rat if I didn't know any better." It would be a good kick in the pants if he knew he was right. The kung fu master looked in Casey's general direction, the boy froze, he hoped to whatever god that was listening to him, that he didn't hear him.

Casey just pretended to look somewhere and drink his cider. "April-" The tallest one, the one that looked like a total nerd, looked at his phone "Oh right, will be at the Amphitheater, call if you need us" She had a sweet smile and took hold of that tall nerdy guy and pulled him off in another direction "Oh come on " he just whined. "Right to the booth!"

BANG-GLITTER

Casey ducked his head wondering where that came from, but most people that were around looked unbothered by it, the newer people were startled. "Sensai This way"

"I must be losing my mind" he could have sworn that was Leo's voice, but he's a turtle not a man. Right now that didn't matter, what mattered was April on a date with another guy. So him being him and not trusting her, he followed.

The kung fu master looking man if you haven't guessed was Splinter. And he may not look it but he was absolutely ecstatic to be on top again, the boys could tell. "I haven't seen Splinter this happy in a long time" Mikey said, Leo nodded "I'm glad Donny made the watches" Mikey nodded "Oh Oh oh, there it is!" Mikey stood in front of a Macrame booth "Was this the thing you were telling me about?" Splinter gazed at the many handmade crafts that were hanging from poles.

"Yeah, look at the ones holding the potted plants, this would be so cool in the dojo" Mikey had found a new hobby, gardening. Since the dojo was the only place that had a suitable amount of light "I can have the herbs hanging from the tree and..." and apparently home decoration. Splinter agreed with this. This gave Leo enough time to slip away. Leaving Mikey to have father son time with Splinter. There will be another day he can do so, maybe, he hoped that this wasn't fixed, and he could get a nice taste of being human on his own. "May one of those demonstrations tomorrow?" he thought. What was he thinking, they would be back to normal tomorrow. Why have a hope that will never come to be?

Leo was lost in thought, looking at his hand he moved out of the way when a few kids ran past him, there was a time when him and his brothers where that small. But now they were men, so to speak. So at the task at hand, finding Mei, and the only best bet was to ask her sister on where she was. Hopefuly things will go well. He was wrong, so very very wrong.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Glllllliiiiiitttttttttterrrrrrrrrr

The blacksmith booth at the end of the fair was almost empty if it wasn't for that blue haired woman who was pulling a cannon behind her. Leo stood there and watch the woman work. Pulling the small cannons to her tent and then placed a long metal rod between the wheels. Look like she was going to lock up for the night. When she was done doing that she worked at the fire a little before closing up the burners hatch as well. Then she pulled out a few boxes. Two, long black boxes. Leo moved in, just being as quiet as he normally was. All that years of ninja traning and you tend not to leave a preses unless you wanted to, but does that work for the form he was in now?

The boxes here narrow, she was opening them up and pulled out a spear head, the more he looked at it, the blade was shaped like a leaf and there was a tuff of red at the base of it "Is that a Qiang" he blurted out. Something he didn't want to do but he did "Yes" Hope said simply , she didn't look, to busy examining the head of the spear. She looked around and then went under the table, pulled out a box, small white and it had writing. ' black card. It was opened and there were black cards. She pulled at her bag and pulled out a pen. White and started writing. When she was done it went into the box along with the Qiang. The blade was covered with a shimmery fine fabric and then covered. She handled it with care, and then went to the next one. No blade this time, long bock the same but this time it was the metal roses from this morning. Leo had to ask "Do you really make theses?" Hope finally looked up, she looked pleased at first but that was replaced with a cold emotionless expression.

"Good evning Mr. Knight" leo could tell she didn't want him here. After watching her for a good twentie meinets. She had an expression of peace and love and now it was bitter and empty. "Leonardo actually" correcting her. "Yes and No" She said as she went to sign another card with the white ink pen. "It was chipped and the blade was cracked... I fixed it" she said honestly. Leo didn't believe that "So you can't make any of theses things?" Hope just scoffed at him "Honey"

Honey? Leo thought. "Yes I made..." she looked behind her, Pulled down a metal mirror frame, a knife, a rather fancy looking candle rack and a spoon. "Theses, I repaired the Qiang, and made the roses, and them too" pointing to the cannons behind her. "So do not question an artist worth on the things he or she has done" she sounded very angry. Leo crossed his arms, but looked at the mirror frame. It was round shaped and quite large, almost as big as him, almost. "What's with the fetish on the frame?"

"What?" she looked confused and looked at it herself. "What don't like Dragons?"

"Why sound so disgusted"

Hope shook her head "Another commission" she began to take the mirror apart. Being careful about it. Why was she doing that? "Isn't the mirror part of the commission ?" She finished and the mirror was carefully leaning against the table for now "No, this is a family heirloom, I.." she scratched her head " Need to make the mirror look complete?" he asked "Yes." She put a thick black blanket over its surface and gently flipped it over. The back was old looking. Metal with five rings, that got smaller to the center where A gem sat in the center of what looked like a serpent and yet another dragon. "Jade?" Leo asked. He wanted to touch it but knew better "Good eye" she sounded somewhat nicer. "Dragons?" He asked. And Hope sighed again "It's a family thing..."

He knew about family things indeed. "It's Pretty" was all he could say. The nicer he could make her the better and easier he could talk to her about her sister. He already got the fact Hope was protective. But Hope was not going to play chit chat any longer. "What can I do you for Mr. Knight?" she was getting to the point. He was here for something, and she wanted him gone, just as quick. "If not I'm trying to closes so I can go home." Oh she sounded bitter than pleased. He was going to ask before.

"Leo is she here!?" Mikey was pulling at Splinters arm to follow. Yep little kid and his dad, it made him smile. "Right" Leo looked back to Hope, who still had her eyes locked on him "Is you sister here" he asked as nicely and as sweetly as possible. "No, now go away" She bent down and went under the table. Leo was ready to snap, she was being difficult. Why is it when there's a girl around, he has no way to handle them? None, none at all.

Mikey laughed "You just need to smooth talk them." Mikey placed his hands on the table "Oh pretty laaaaady?" Hope's head slowly came out of hiding, only from her eyes up "Is your pretty sister here?" he asked sweeter than Leo and he batted his eyes. "No, now please go away" her head when back under again. Mikey was shocked "But that always works in the movies!" his head hanging in defeat, Leo patted his back. "Life isn't a Movie Mikey..."

Splinter gave it a try "Miss, My I have a word with you?" Hope's head came up again "..." Splinter gave her a small smile. She sighed and pulled herself up "Yes, Sir?" she sounded defeated. "My boys have a question regarding your sister?" he looked at his boys and gestured them to step forward "My apologies but I'll speak to Elves, but not the knight" she was trying to sound respectful but she was being rude. Splinter looked confused. "Elves? Knight?"

"Thats me sensei" Mike had a smug grin on his face "So.." he leaned on the table looking at Hope. Leo was almost glaring, she ignored him. What does she have against him?

"Is your sister here? I have a request for her?" baby bro asked as sickening sweet as he could

"No she's not, she's home working on her homework" she crossed her arms.

"Siiiissy, I brought you dinner!" And speak of the devil along came Mei, dressed for the weather unlike her sister, and holding a large clothed boxed. "Uuuug" Covering her face, She turned away and hid under her table "Hey Baby!" Mikey throw his arms in the air. Mei stopped and squinted and shrieked, Casing Splinter and Leo to cringed. "I was looking for you" Mei smiled and placed the clothed box on the table "Hold on, Hope...Time to eat" Hope didn't move from her hiding spot. "Hope?"

"No, Go away, you said you weren't coming Casey waited too" she snapped. "I ran into the Dean, I'm sorry" Mei was trying to coax her sister out. The name Casey struck the three a little, it couldn't be there casey, but then again that was a common name. Splinter didn't think anything over it, nor did the boys.

Mei smiled weakly and looked to the men "Was she being mean?" pointing to where her sister was hiding. Mikey and Leo nodded "Hope!" the woman's name hissed to it. "Sorry, she gets ungodly mean when she hasn't eaten all DAY" snapping as she reached over and held the bag bating her sister. "Sooooooo She's ungodly cranky and rude to people if she doesn't eat?" Leo questions. Splinter knows a few turtles that get like that, They still get like that when they don't eat. He was looking at them right now. "Come on Hope, I'm not going home until you eat." That wasn't working. She sighed and thought of something else "Okay okay, we are going"

"We?" Splinter asked, Mei waved her hands for them to move. Mikey took the hint and grabbed his brother and father by the arm, "This way" the three moved behind the tent. "Ill text you when I get Home, okay?" Hope peered from her hiding place "Okay, Love you...thank you..." Mei just smiled. "Got it" Then she left, Quietly she meet with the others and waved them over to follow her.

"Soooooo, What's up?" Mei and Michelangelo sat at a bench a bit away from the fair. Leo took a seat next to his brother, actually looking tired for once. You could see the lights and the tents behind them, Splinter smiled to this sight, he had been to a few fairs in his time, and he missed it so much. " Sooo, Yeah like we're stuck this way" saying matter of factly. She looked confused "What do you mean?" she asked. She looked up to the elderly looking man "And who's this" Thumbing in Splinters direction , he just bowed to her "I am Hamato Yoshi, But you may call me Splinter." he was kind to her, she liked it "He's our Dad" Mikey Kicked back and relaxed.

Leo sighed "WE can't take this skin off at all" he was pulling at his cheeks. Mei poked Mikey in the cheek she had a look of panic on her face "Oh no, no no no no"

Getting up she started pacing "What, what, what" now he looked a little concerned "Mei?" Leo asked "I can fix this" hastily saying as she turned towards them. Hope was going to kill her. "Cool beans, let's get going then" Mikey got to his feet and started texting Donny. She had a very forced smile "Sure" Leo looked a little sceptical "Can you really fix this?"

"Sure as Surely can." Nope, but she had to try. "I didn't put your dad in a spell too...did I?" Splinter shook his head "No, one of my sons inventions" Mei smiled relieved "Wait you know about me?" The rat smirked and nodded. "Can he keep a secret too?" she asked Leo. He got up and nodded "Is Donny coming?'

"Hold on Bro" He called Donny instead, he wasn't getting a quick enough responses "Yo Donny, What's that noise? Music? Sweet Ke We Found Mei and were heading home, coming?" His head nodded and bobbed a few times "Okay, Have Fun"

"Well?"

"He's On a Date with April and they ran into Casey and watching the Open Blue concert"

"Wait Open Blue Is here?" Mei exclaimed. "Phhh yeah" He pocketed his phone "Sensei can we go?" Mikey gave his puppy face "Please?" Mei joined in on just as cute puppy face. Leo wanted to go home, but he hasn't been to a concert before, well on the ground, and not hiding in the shadows. "Sensai?" he asked as well. Splinter looked at the young pleading faces, rubbing his neck he smiled. Not saying anything he nodded in agreement. Let them enjoy their fun was his thoughts. "What is this Open Blue" was all he could ask. "Omg!" the two youngest said together. They just looked at each other and took splinters arm. Leo could tell Mei was an overly friendly person and didn't respect people's personal spaces. Unlike her sister, they were polar opposites "So like it's a Rock band' Mikey started. "But they don't do just rock, there's opera in it too"

"Like Meat Loaf?" Splinter asked. "Yes, but better" Splinter smirked, okay he could like this maybe. Leo watched the tree walk off towards wherever this concert was. He looked back to the Fair watching it a bit and then followed.

To be continued...


	10. CH: 9, Turtle for Now

A pair of eyes glared behind Raphael. Pools of dark tar and ice where all that you could see with in the shadows.

"R-r-r-raph" Mikey stuttered seeing the intimidating sight behind his big brother. Mie's eyes widen to the very sight and covered her head. She was doomed.

"W-w-w-what Mikey?" crossing his arms annoyed "Look behind you" baby brother whimpered. "What- there better not be a bug or so help me Mike-" He saw the eyes, this was alarming; he jumped from his spot quickly to join his brothers. Splinter stood guarding his kids and Mei. She hid behind the rat not knowing how she was going to explain this to their mysterious guest.

"You told" was hissed in a soft bone chilling way. The eyes moved into the light, white scales shimmered, a long sharp looking muzzle and blue spikes from the top of its head to the very tip of its tail. It was reptile looking and could be mistaken for an alligator at first but the legs were different. No front legs, the beast walked on its feathered wings instead. Think like a pterodactyl would do when they walk before they fly, body was long, its back legs were short. This thing was serpent like, despite the white, purple and blue coloring.

"You Told" the beast hissed again.

"I'm sorry" Mei whimpered. Splinter looked behind him seeing Mie holding her head.

"Dudes, there's a mutant in our living room" Mikey was literally trembling, the voice and the appearances was literally scarier than the boogie man. Never had he seen an animal like that or mutant for that matter. Donatello was stuck in awe and fear, he wanted to study it but he wanted it out of his livingroom, as did the others "Don't do anything" Mei muttered. "What-why?" Leo asked "Just don't do anything" Splinter looked to the tortoise. She was calm but was shaking in fear, she already knew what that was. "Mei-" before he could finished "Leo get that thing" Raph barked. Leo was going to protest, but something ungodly entered their home without them knowing. They moved on instinct alone. The two older brother needed to protect there family. But this just angered the beast already. Hissing the beast and the turtles went into a short battle. "To late" Mei sighed as she hid her face again. Splinter was interested and worried at the same time. "Boy-"

Leo took the left as Raph took the right seeing if flanking the winged serpent would disorient it. Leo throw a lamp and Raph chuckled the cups. The battle took hold of Splinters favorite tea set. Cups flying for the monsters head, wings blocked and shield it's head. Leo took the initiative to duck to the side and slammed the lamps pole right into the beast high quarters. Shreking a tail came out of nowhere , wrapping around Leo and flinging him past the others. "Bro!" Mikey watched his brother hit the wall with a fleshy smack. He was out. Human bodies were not durable in battle if you were not used to them. "Why you!" Mikey went at it as well, In mid jump he was smacked down by a wing pinned. "Mikey!" Raph was about to attack but his little brother was thrown at him like a ninja star and knocked down.

"Who else?" the beast hissed. It was eyeing Donatello and the Rat "Sissy Stop!" the tortoise got between holding her arms out. The beast hissed at Mei. She was shaking, as much as she loved her sister, she hated seeing her like, well this.

"THIS IS YOUR SISTER?!" Mikey spat. Over reacting to the situation that was currently not so good. The serpent like beast hissed at Mikey. Warningly he covered his mouth.

Donatello rather be a diplomat then fight Mei's sister of a beat "I apologies on behalf of my brothers, they shouldn't have attacked you" He said calmly. "Please...May I have my son?" Splinter pointed to Michelangelo. The beast sat upright, its long neck almost reach their ceiling, it watched everything. "YoU mAy." Mikey scrambled to his father's side when freed. Splinter stood there. Petting Mikey on the head then went to tend to the boys that have fallen from there so called battle, he knew he thought them better then to tack first. He would have to train them harder. And give them a better lesson on manners.

After things have calmed down a little. Leo,Mikey, and Raph sitting on the sofa with ice packs to their bodies and heads, Mei stood between Her sister and the rest. "Guys...This is my sister, Hope. Hope theses are my-" Mei was knocked down by Hope's wing. As she was about to lower her head.

THUNGONG!

They all held their foreheads, that had to hurt. Hope had hit her head on one of the thicker metal pipes. Hissed in pain, wings covering her head as she growl. "Well- what do you expect? You are far too big for this space" Mei sighed looking annoyed that she was now stuck on her back. "Being a big shot in front of strangers" Mei nagged. "I wouldn't have to be if you told me what was going on!" Hope spat back, her head lifted and she bumped it again "Ashhhhh" That had to hurt too. "Will you just change back!" Mei snapped.

As the boys watched the 'girls' verbally fight. Mikey leaned into Donny "I'm sort of glad Leo and Raph are boys and not girls" Donny snickered at the thought and agreed.

"No! " Hope hissed. "Do et!" Mei snapped. "OKay" In a whirlwind wings spread out, everyone ducked and she wrapped them around herself. "Show off!" Mei attempted to get off her shell, Splinter aided in rolling to all sides she was on her knees. She was face to face with her sister. Who did not look like a long winged serpent but a gargoyle in a way. A very reptile looking, blue and purple winged, sassy looking, flat faced annoyed white looking gargoyle "You lied to your guardian and Sister, that is my point"

The boys were confused on what was going on "What happened to the big monster that was sitting in our living room" Mikey asked "Your looking at her" Hope said as she looked around "And you stole my spell books!" She began to pick them up, one by one "So that big thing is that little sassy thing over there?" Mikey watched "She's cute" she swooned. "Not my type" Hope said flatly. "Really there's marinara sauces on the covers, Mei!" Mei flinched slightly as she was being stared at "She's my sister?" she shrugged with a awkward smile. Splinter helped Hope clean up the scattered books. "I thought you told your sister where you were going?" Leo asked. "What do you want me to say, _Hey sissy, I'm going to the sewers to help out four strangers that I acidentaly turned human and they were Turtles?_"

"Point taken" He gave his ice pack to Raph "Girly you have made a fine mess of things, Ach Cold!" Raph throw the ice pack to the side. " mEI pIE cHI Dracon!" Mei got on her knees and turned toward her sister. "Explain now in 30 seconds before I ground you forever" Hope's arms where full with her books. She looked pissed.

"You can't do that"

"Daddy left ME in charge" Mei clicked her tongue, she hated that. Hope held her books under one arm as Splinter gave her a few more "Thank you" saying calmly "You're welcome"

"I messed up on a glamour spell, now they're stuck as humans, I thought I could fix it, and I'm sorry I stole your books, I'm not ready for Sorcerers level spells, they're all so confusing, will you please help me now?!" Mei said rather quickly then flung herself at Hope feet and bugged towards the end. "Did anyone catch that?" Leo asked. "Mei messed up, she was sorry and she's asking for her sister's help, Come on Leo keep up" Donny said.

"Riiight" he regretted asking. "Erk!" Hope was already in Leo's face "May I help you?" He asked as Hope just man handed him. Moving his head in each way that it was allowed to move "You know for a Knight, I would have expected a better fight.." Leo grumbled "I'm not a knight" wait a minute. Pulling his head away from the angry what ever she was. Hope moved on to Raph, Mikey and so on. Pinching, poking and moving their arms examining them left and right. Raph swatted at her clawed hands, she smacked him in the forehead "Ow, geeses lady!" Hope smirked "So the litterbug is a big baby?"

"I ain't no litter bug and I ain't no baby!" wait a minute. Leo and Raph were staring at Hope "There was only one person that called us that" Hope had this rather creepy looking grin. "No...It Can't be" Mei smirked "Guy guys are slow" Donny sighed.

"Dudes she's the blacksmith!" Mikey Jumped up. Yep slow, Mei had only mentioned she had one sister and two. This had to be the same sister from the fair. Just peculiar was all that she is.

"Magic" Hope waved a hand over her face, making it look rather human. The same human that annoyed the hell out of Raph and Leo. "I'm really starting to hate magic." Raph grumbled."It hates you too Litterbug." Mikey and Donny snickered. Hope collected the rest of her books, Snapping her fingers they got up then vanished. Splinter looked at Hope "Miss...Hope?"

"Dracon If you please" she was really snootie "Hope!" Mei snapped "Quiet you, you're in enough trouble, be grateful the Scolu didn't catch wind of this...yet"

"Miss. Dracon, can you help my sons?" Hope looked at Splinter "Did you do this too?" Hope pointed, Mei frantically shook her head. "For once you're not lying" She inspected Splinter. "Hey Get your hands-"

"Be still Raphael." Splinter warned. Hope was gentler with Splinter then with the others, she moved his face from side to side, examined his hands and tail "Magic didn't do this, but Alchemy" she said. "You mean science?" Donatello corrected. Hope just laughed "Magic and Alchemy are the heart of your science, if it wasn't for that, you would not have what you got today." Donatello was going to protest but what she said was the heart of the truth.

Splinter stood still until Hope was done. Her smile sadden to the rat "I'm sorry that this had to happen to a man like you" Splinter's ears sadden "I don't regret it" he said simply. Hope smiled and turned away.

"No" and it was just like that "Hope!" the Mei whined. "Do you honestly think I can fix this mess you made?" Her hands were on her hips as her tail twitched about. Mikey couldn't help but watch it, he wanted to touch it, wondering if it was all really and not another magical fake. The two sister started arguing this was a better time than any to just do it. It felt like snake skin, soft and smooth. And there hairs on her tail were just soft. As he kept touching it sent a chill up Hopes spine, her wings puffed in shock "Hay, hay, hay!" Hope turned. "Dudes it's really real, and it's so soft" Mikey queued.

"Lies" Donatello protested, he did the same "She is soft" he started examining her "Fascinating" Hope was flustered pulling her tail away she hugged it, taking a step behind her sister she was in shock. "Miss. Dracon can you do other things to?" Mikey asked "Y-yes.."

"My sister can do anything"Mei added. "She's the greatest, she's even greater than Merlin and Morgana" Mei had a plan. Hope was easily won over by pretty words but Hope was humble "I-I'm not that great" she was blushing. "Yeah? well if she was so great she would help us, I bet she can't even do it" Raph snorted, and there goes the nice approach. Hope chirped in disgust "I can do almost anything and I will prove it!" she turned to make her leave "Mie, bring them to our place in an hour I need to prepare." And she left. Just vanished into nothing. Quickly as she came and quickly as she left.

"Nice one"

"How do you think I get Leo to do stuff?" Raph smirked "Hey!" well it wasn't completely untrue. Splinter shook his head "Kids" Rubbing the spot behind his ear, Mei bowed her head to him "I am so sorry for my Sister." The rat smiled "It's fine." he knew the nature of overprotection when he knew it. He was the same towards his six children. Counting April and Casey of cores. "Boys!" Each one of them stood in a line "Hai sensei" Mei awned, they were obedient to their father, cute. "Be on your best behavior, at the Dracon's, Mind their parents rules..." Parents, that word sadden Mei when was the last time she saw dad? "Ready to go Lady?" Mikey asked "Huh?..Oh, yeah, yeah sure, let's go." Mei bowed her head to Splinter to show her gratitude "Thank you sir."

Splinter sighed when they left. He would have told them to stay hidden, but as they are now. Human in every witch way. There was no point. Locking at the broken cups, he was about to pick up the broken pease. But one by one they got up and placed them selves together, the mess that the little fight was cleaning itself up on its own. Baffled he smiled. "Magic is a wonderful thing."

They had to take three buses, and one train "Can't you do that magic poof thing like your sister?" Mikey whined. "No, not in my area of expertise" They were coming up the stairs from the subway "What are your expertise? Goofing up spells?" Raph asked.

"Ha ha, funny, you're funny, he's Funny" Mei said sarcastically and punched his arm. Raph chuckled. "No- It's the white arts, thank you" The boys noticed they were in a rather nice part of New York " White arts?" Leo asked. "Magic is an art form putting it bluntly, I'm best at well spiritual connections, healing and searching for things" She lead them down a street of row by row of houses connected together and little shops here and there. It was clean and quiet here, far better than the center of New York where it was loud and dirty. " Are we in Park Slope?" Mikey asked. "That would explain the long train ride" Leo said stretching.

"What don't like Brooklyn?" Me asked, she took them down a street that was decorated with trees and potted plants "Oh my goodness, it's that Pink House!" Mikey was giddie on seeing that famous houses he had read in the paper. He wanted to see it but couldn't on the account he was a mutant turtle. Humans had all the fun. They walked onward up the street more.

"And what about your sister" Donny asked back to that interesting topic "I am not allowed to say.." she started playing with the necklace around her neck "Oh come on give us something!" Mikey begged "It's ..I don't know what it is" she sighed "So what good and evil?" Leo asked. "No, Magic isn't evil, never is or was, it's just natural... Like nature I guess.. I don't know My sister is complicated."

"Complicated or secretive?" Leo asked. "We all have our secrets Leo" Mei was rubbing her arm " We need them to survive..."

"Uh-huh- a secrets that make your sister go into a frenzy about more secret." Raph muttered. "Ta-Da! Home" It looked like many of the brown brick homes, but this one had large stair cases that twisted from one side of the sidewalk to the other and had vers potted plants going alone the steps.

"Who has the green thumb?" Donny asked. "Both of us, cores I have more luck with fruits veggies and anything herbal and flowers is pretty much Hope." Mei took out her houses keys and let them in "Please wipe your feet and take your shoes off, we both just waxed the floors"

"Oh my glob, can we live here if we can't get turned back ?" Mikey was marveling at the shiny floors and how everything looked pretty. It had a very 1800's feel to it. Old looking wallpaper and wood flooring. And the light fixtures were old looking with a slight updated charm to it. But there was no welcome home. "I don't think our dad would allow pets.." Mei joked.

The place was quiet, and spotless. Donny could smell something cooking from the kitchen and leo couldn't hear footsteps. It was envying, people should be home and yet.

"Okay I'll be the elephant in the room, Where are your parents?" Raphael asked. "Raph!" the three hissed.

"All I have is Hope." was all Mei said and started up the stairs "This way, she could be in the attic"

Well that was a shocker, Leo was expecting parents or some sort of fatherly figure questioning why there was a bunch of boys in their daughters house "If there's no mom why does the houses smell like freshly baked cookies?" he whispered to Donnie "Maybe she likes to bake?" Donny said back.

"Hope does like to bake, or she was baby sitting today"

"You let a monster Baby sit?" Raph asked

"Oh yes monsters are the best baby sisters" Mei chuckled. "But, kindly don't call my sister a monster" Mei was snippy all of a sudden. "Right, I take it back" they knew what it was like to be called monsters, that was stepping over the line.

Mei lead them up a few flights of stairs and then opened a door the had more stairs "So many stairs." Mikey complained. "Hey Raph..." Leo whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Haven't you noticed this houses is 3 stories right"

"Yeah..."

"Didn't we just go up 6 flights of stairs?" Leo felt like he was going nuts already in this house. "Mei what's going on?" Mikey asked. There was a hint of wonder in his voice, like he just wanted to run a muck in the houses exploring its wonder and magic. Mei reached the top of the stairs and smiled to them "Magic." The door flung open and there stood Hope in her beastly galore, this time dressed and it was yet another dress of that swishy nature. It looked like it was red with gold trim. The light behind her made her look creepy and sinister looking as she gave them a big toothy smile.

"You goofed up big time baby sis, Cookie?" She held up a plate of chocolate chips Mei sighed "Okay No babysitting today." and took a few and passed the plate "Come on in..."

"OOOOh Cookies, sweet"

"Okay maybe the so called lizard lady wasn't that bad" Mikey took a small hand full, of like Six cookies. The rest were just sceptical "You know she could poison us with cookies...ever thought about that Mike?" Donatello sighed. Mikey looked at Donny in horror and then at Hope. She was just smiling at them as she sat on one of those big workout balls. He looked at Mei who sort of averted his look and munched on a cookie "I wouldn't put it past her..." But Mei was eating the cookie so it's not poisoned. But that could all be a ploy, he looked conflicted "The cookies are safe" Hope said simply. "No lie?" He asked "No lie." she crossed her hear and then pulled up a few books in front of her. Mikey went back to gobbling cookies. "And I am a Dragon, not a lizard" Hope corrected. The older brothers scoffed as Mikey looked at her wide eyed. "No foolin?" Hope was still smiling "No foolin"

"So can you fix us?" Donny asked. "I can, but sadly you are stuck like that until I get the ingredients I need..." She snapped her fingers and a rather large wooden box floated past her and over to the four boys "pick a stone" she instructed "Mei..."

"Yeah yeah..." she finished her cookie and went over to a wall, fully decorated with very short blades. From the most extravagantly complex to the most plain and simple. Mei picked out a simple one.

Donny was first and looked into the box. There was a large variety of stones "Why are we picking a stone?" he asked.

"You're not, it's going to pick you"

"Pffft, what is it just going to come out of the box and smack us in the for head?"Raph was skeptical of this , but like he said a rather a rather rough stone smacked him in the forehead. It was a brilliant green with red chunks in it. "Bring it here" she asked sweetly "Freaky witch." Raph rubbed his forehead and walked over to Hope. Dropping the rock in her hand she looked it over. She closed her eyes and felt it, Mei just watched in awe. "Your passionate, have confidence, determination, and adventures, but you have fears in you and you lack trust...a Zoisite with ruby..." She looked at Raph and smiled, who seemed bewildered on what she just said "I do not have fears and trust issues!"

"The stones don't lie puddin" She held her free hand out to Mei and she put the dagger in her hand "Now cut your hand"

"I am not cutting my hand!" Raph pulled away "Why are we doing this? Why do you have to be such a- Witch?" trying to put it not as mild as a word he wants to uses, because there are girls around. "This is the alternative, to get you back to normal, it is temporary , Until I can' teach my sister to fix her mess, but i can cover it up for now..." Raph looked like he was going to explode, as Did Hope. Donatello looked into the box and a stone shook in his line of sight. Picking it up he too took it to Hope and then took the dagger "Anything to get us normal even for a bit"

"Agate...Suitable... A well grounded and stable brother" She handed the knife to Donatello instead "Just a small cut on the hand and hold the stone tightly that's all I ask." Mei looked at her hand and rubbed her palm "Did you have to do this too?" Leo asked "We both did, Daddy said this would keep us safe.." Donny cut his hand quickly "Wow that's sharp.." He clutched his hand and held the dagger back to Hope. "The sharper the less pain you can feel, you wouldn't believe, how many times I have to do this in a month.." Mei clined off the dagger with a cloth. And did the same for the each of them.

Raph was still skeptical "Come on Raph it doesn't hurt that much, see we get theses cute little kitty band aids too" Mikey showed. He grumbled, growled paced around and sighed "Ffffffine." taking the dagger he cut his hand and held the stone tightly in his hand. "That is sharp..." Raph looked over the blade. Light and yet was thick enough to be a decent blade. "Did you make this?" Hope just smiled. "No" The dagger was cleaned and then she instructed him to places the stone on the cloth. "Alright, now go wait downstairs, I don't like being watched when I'm working."

"Awwwww I want to see the magic!" Mikey whined "Fine by me' Raph was ready to leave but Hope quickly wrapped her tail around his waist "Not you litterbug, your helping"

"What?! No way, I ain't helping you witch"

"Raphael, just do it, Do you have a phone?" Leo asked "It's in the kitchen" Mei gestured the rest to just follow her leaving the broot behind "Later Raph"

"Wait guys, come on this isn't funny" the door shut firmly behind them. It was just the two of them. Hope soon let Raph go "Just sit"

"But-"

"I said sit" there was a tone in her that just made him sit. Kind of that determined teaching tone Splinter had or was an elderly thing "Whatever you say grandma" he sat on the ball, comfy "Whipper snapper" she retaliated with a joke of her own.

"I have to say I really like this house." Mikey hollered from the third floor. So far there was a room that looked like it was an aquarium, a room that had nothing but fine china, a room full of stuffed animals, there was this one room that lead to a brick wall, and when he opened it again it was a really fuzzy wall. A room that looked like it came from a story book, a room full of bottles, and so on. "Will you get down here before you find mine or my sisters room?!" Mei howled from the bottom of the steps.

The other two were sitting in the living room with tea and sandwiches. Leo had called Splinter to let him know what was going on. April was over for training so this was fine. "So...where is your mom and dad?" Donny had to know "Donny!" Leo snapped "What? I need to know, this oozes mystery.."

"I...Don't know. I never had a mom. It was just Hope and Daddy. Hope doesn't remember having a mom either, she was only an egg I do belive, its a touchy subject for Hope but..."

"An Egg?" Mikey asked "Like us?" Mei nodded "Yeah she's pretty much reptile, cold blooded and well more fire breathing then you or I, but she came from an Egg." Donny found this rather interesting "So...are there other Dragons?"

"And elves and fairies and trolls?" Leo added. They all looked at him. "What?"

"..., Yes, yes, and Yes"

"Are they all bad and ugly looking and want to eat little kids?" Mikey asked. "What? Heavens no, Well some, But I don't know about the children eating thing..." Leo thought about it "So it's real? Like really real ?" he asked. Mei looked at Leo then Mikey and Donny "As real as the blood that's in you"

"Sweet! Wait How come we don't see anyone like that?" Mikey asked, he finished up the last of his tea and battled leo for the last cookie "Why do you live in an abandoned train tunnel?" Mei asked She duplicated the cookie "Man, They obliterate what they don't understand..."

"True..but how..." Donny asked again. She just smiled and pointed to her pendent "Glammar charms" She was going to say more but "To hide something in plane sight so we The Magical can walk among mortals" Hope said as she and Raph had come down the stairs. And he looked like his Turtle self again.

"Magic is still here in the open, just normal people can't see it and if they do they think its fake, What do you think Penn and Teller have been doing? And all thoses Fiction books have been telling you."

"he's normal!" Mikey jumped over the sofa to see if it was really him. "Quit it." Raph smacked his brother hand away, removed the bracelet from his left wrist, Human, the bracelet went back on. "This is all I can do for now..." Hope sighed, she rubbed her neck and sat down on the steps. She looked tired. Raph handed the charms to his brothers

A bracelet for Mikey that went on his right wrist, Donny has an adjustable pendent where Leos hanged a little over his heart. They all looked over the trinkets. Such normal looking things and yet they could look how they were for the time being. "Thank you..." Mikey spoke and bowed his head towards Hope. She was a little startled by it, gripping onto the railing she stood up and the rest did the same "We really appreciate it Mis. Dracone" Leo said. He was playing with the pendent already looking over the craftsmanship. The stone itself was a brilliant malachite polished then wrapped in a dark gray wrapped around the stone along the edges. It had a slight dimond looking shape to it. All four where turtles again Hope sighed "you're welcome, keep these things closes and don't loses them...Now please go home..." Hope went back upstairs and didn't say anything more.

"She has her reasons for being the way that she is, please don't mind her too much" Mei suggested. Leo along with Raph minded but the other two not so much. "Take off the stones" Leo said "Aww but were sexy again, why?" Mikey whined. "I don't think this part of Brooklyn would like four large turtles walking down its residential street " Donny said as he did what his brother asked of him. "Ohhh right, right." The little brother did the very same.

"Hope I'm going to walk them to the buss stop" Mei was about to leave when a note fluttered down to them. Donny peeked over Mei's shoulder to see it was a list and "You're on probation, get milk eggs and something for dinner" Mei sighed as he had read that allowed "Gronding, sucks man" Raph smirked. But Mei didn't mind it too much. "It's worth it, You can be normal-ish until I can learn how to fix this mess." Leo stopped playing with the pendet "How come she just doesn't fix it herself" He asked as Mei ushered them out of the house.

"Magic has a magical makeup, when a person cast a spell that spell reacts best to the person that cast it. Sinces I plundered a simple spell as a Glamor-"

"What your sister did was not simple" Raph grunted, he was playing with his bracelet "If someone tries to undo a mistake someone messed up on a spell it will backfire on them, unless that person properly knows how to do said spell..."

Donny looked at her "So you did a spell that you had no clue on how to do, and you did it anyway?" Mei rubbed her head in defeat "I thought I could do it, I have seen hope cast the spell like a bajillion times!" she didn't know what was worse, getting the talk from her sister or four guys she didn't know too well, sort of. "Lady stick to your art, leave the hocus pocus to your sister" Mikey chuckled. Mei wanted to learn more than just her White Arts, she wanted to be like her sister. But the more she tried the more she plundered. "So..." Donatello walked next to Mei "Can anyone learn Magic?" Mei's mood turned to the better as she smirked "I don't know do you have the will and the concentration to be Mage?"

Thank you all for reading, if there is any misspelling and confusions let me know!


	11. CH: 10 Broken Mirrors, Part 1

_Soooo, I had to re-wright this fanfic at lest two to three times until I was happy with it. Also I am now done with my college semester so things should be good now. I am so sorry that things took so long, but enjoy the new chapter..._

Splinter was in the dojo meditating. Too much on his mind and too much has happened over the last week. The boys were in and out of home like bees to their hive. They're milking the 'Human' form for as long as they could. Enjoying the daylight for once in their young lives. All but Raph, he was lying about the layer moping, if you want to call it that. Splinter couldn't figure out what through. "Something the matter my son?" Raph sat up quickly, he was a turtle. He stayed that way when he was home. They all did, but one "I'm conflicted master..."

"Conflicted, good word" Splinter sat down in his arm chair, Raph smiled meekly happy but he looked ashamed. "What's the matter Raphael?" Raph was silent, he looked like he was trying to pick his words carefully "It's Mikey-" That's the one Splinter thought "What about your brother?" Raph was playing with the bracelet around his wrist, he was doing that a lot sciences he received it from the Dragon and her Sister. Raph had this heart broken look in his eye, it was something he really shouldn't be worried about and yet...

"He's acting strange, More strange then for Mikey, he's always-"

"Human?" Splinter added "Yes, He's been 'Human' even when you have these... charms?" Raph nodded, rubbing his temple "I want to say something, but I don't-"

"Want to be a Boss?" Splitter added again. Raph looked at him sadly. He knew he was never going to be the leader. It was something that just wasn't in him to do, no matter how much he wanted it. But Splinter knew how wrong he was. "Let him be for now, I am ashamed I couldn't give you all a life above like I had..." To be human again, if only. "It's strange..." Raph pulled at the bracelet, wanting it off, wanting to be normal wanting something. Splinter got up "Since you are staying home, how about a little one on one?" the rat asked with a smile. This would cheer him up. Raph smiled "I like that. But...I think I'll go for a walk." Splinter watched his son. He was gentle with that charm, he took great care with it in fact "Might I mention putting on some pants first?" Raph had stopped then nodded "Good Idea."

Splinter roses to his feet, but froze, holding his head a sharp shooting pain jolted from the tip of his tail to his head. Falling to his knees Splinter growed, never really feeling a pain like that before in his lifetime. Raph looking worried,terrified, he was grateful his brothers were not home, he didn't want them to see his weakness "Dad" The rat held his hand up Raph took it. Helping his father to his chair Splinter smirked at his son's look of worry. "I'm okay..." Raph kneeled down holding Splinters hand "Really I'm Fine..."

"Hello?" called a voice."Oh no" Raph hanged his head and hid some where "Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"I am not here, do not say I am here It's that crazy chick from the other day" Raph really didn't want to deal with that woman right now. Splinter sighed when his son vanished before his eyes. A+ for execution he thought "In here Child" Splinter called. Getting up, which was a fail he sat in his chair holding his head. "My head." Hope was here today on a mission. Holding a rather large canvas bag in her arms. She had this alarmed and on guard presence about her. Splinter leaned back in his chair waving the hidden dragon over. Hope was careful about her very being even when she looked 'human' Splinter hid the pain, but Hope knew better.

"So you where the girl from the fair" Splinter smirked. Hope smiled to him nodding her head "I am, and I do apologies for how I acted that day and the other day..." She was looking around. No one was here by the looks of it, but the smell someone was hiding. "My boys are out, I'm sorry they couldn't be here to greet you." She shook her head "N-no that's fine I'm actually here for you." Blunt, Splinter thought, he did like that in a girl. Reminded him of his Wife, this made him smile and this made Raph scowl.

"For what Miss. Dracon?" Hope moved and sat in front of splinter, reaching into the canvas bag she pulled out a large box then held it to him "An apology gift for breaking your tea set." Splinter gingerly took the box that was handed to him. Opening the lid was another tea set. Pulling out the teapot it was a contemporary look to a more traditional japanese tea set. "Did you make this?" Splinter asked. Hope nodded her head "You do wonderful work." he praised her. He enjoyed the work the coloring not so much, but the verse reds and clashing colores made it stand out. It was growing on him. "The colors?" he questioned. Hope had this slight hurt but weak smile "I am actually Color blind, sooo"

"Say no more Child, I do love the tea set, thank you"

Raph watched from his hiding spot listening in "That would explain a lot" Raph sighed.

"The second thing?" Splinter asked. Hope changed her sunglasses and put on her reading glasses. A style Splinter had not seen since the 70's. They were large thin rimmed, coac bottle shaped, and darkly tinted. He did notes her eyes.

Raph was hiding on one of the pipes that was above. He had a good eye on what was going on. The teapot was ugly looking "In order to help your sons I need a few ingredients, and well, I need 4 ounces of your hair...Please?"

"nA HA-Hell no" Raph came down from his hiding place "You are not using my dad for some sort of witchcraft-" pointing a finger at Hope, she was unfazed by the turtles attempt to hide, she thought she smelled one of them.

"Alright" Splinter said "If it's for my boys, Alright." Hope smiled and bowed her head to him "Splinter..." Raph looked at his father distraught. But Splinter smiled "It is a fathors duty to keep his children well. Also I need a haircut anyway..."

"I'll set up a place in the kitchen" Raph sighed. Hope rubbed her neck as she switched her glasses. "Why do you hide your eyes?"

"Your eyes are your soul, Magic can hide whatever it sees fit, but The eyes, it's the one thing I can't hide." Hope pulled out a small pair of spheres and a little tupperware. "Now for the hair cut?"

Raphael sat in the opposite chair watching Hope give his father a haircut. She was talking easily with the rat and yet when it came to talking to him and or brothers, nothing. Just cold eyes and that was it. "You know, you sure do talk a lot..." Raph grumbled "And you don't talk enough" Hope retailed "Children?" Splinter sighed. "Sorry Sir/Sensei" Hope and Raph said together. Splinter was thinking a little bit, more on Moe had said. This girl was magical and not human as her sister so maybe. It couldn't be a coincidence they showed up in there lives, but "Miss. Dracon, what was your father's name?" he simply asked casually "...Moe Dracon, Sir..."

Raph watched the hair flutter to the ground, her magic at work keeping it from touching the ground. Somehow Raph felt offended, his floors were clean enough to eat off of. He watched the hairs flutter in a straight line and onto a scale. "What kind of name is Moe for a Dragon" Raph huffed in annoyance "My dad was a Gargoyle actually." Hope corrected. There was mallis in her tone as she continued her work.

Splinter had no better way of saying what he was going to say or how to say this. "Hope." She stopped cutting hair. "Dad?" Raph sat up from his watchful spot, not liking the tone his father had. Splinter got to his feet turned to face Hope who was holding the shares rather protectively in her hands. "Do you know of the dreamless world?" Splinter took in a breath as she nodded slowly "H-how do you know of that place?" Hope took his place in the chair "What I'm going to tell you is very important. But first, Where's the Mirror?" this was a life or death matter. "It's here..." Hope placed her hand over her chest.

With in New York City it was busy as ever. Police were racing down the streets to one particular location, The NYC Museum of history. In brought daylight someone had stolen an ancient mirrors, a teaser that was on lawn from Japan and China, The Yata no Kagami and The Shinju kyo. The police were baffled on how this happen. A witness has stated, they were there in the halls of Mirrors and the next thing they just got up and walked out themselves. It was disappointing really.

April, Donny, Mikey and Leo wanted to go to the Museum, it was on their Bucket list really. And now "Well there goes the day" Donny was heart broken. "It's okay Bro maybe tomorrow?" Mikey comforting his brother "Who would do such a thing?" Leo was trying to see over the crowed. April rubbed her temples "April?" Donatello watched, the only time she did that was when something was going to happen. "Something's odd..." The next thing she knew Donatello grabbed her arm pulling her out of the way of a flying tire. "Holy-" two cars crashed, and another swerved out of the way.

"Guy,s Guys it's the mirrors' Mikey was smacking Leo's arm getting his attention, from the corner a cylinder shaped mirror came out of nowhere. "Go-Go-Go" Leo stammered. The four of them took off. "Why is the mirror moving on its own?" Leo tried to keep up with the flouting decoration. "I don't know, Maybe it wanted to go on a walk Leo" Donny snapped. "Guys something's carrying it!" April pointed.

Something was carrying it, hooded but parts of it were invisible, three fingered blue hands, the mirror stopped long enough to be covered again. "April" Mikey hustled "I'm On it" It's been a long while since she used her powers. Concentrating long and hard enough She could- Taking hold of the mirror. Mikey sprinted past April as she acted as a tether. What ever had the mirror hissed at the group, Donny lunged at the hooded thing pinning it to the ground "Ah!" Donny yelped in disgust. Its face was scrunched up, glowing big eye and there were tuskes. It could be mistaken for a pig with its snout, but this was no cute pig, it was ugly as sin. "Man you are one Ugly little guy" Donny put his weight down on the pig monster. "Guys!" April hissed something was pulling the mirror away from April "I don't think this guy is alone."

Out of nowhere another one of thoses hooded creature came out of the blue, it went right after April "Boys! help" trying to repel the monster, it wasn't having to much effect on it a mind that wasn't human.

From the tug of war the sheer force april had on the mirror faded, the pig monster was pulling so hard that the mirror...

CRASH CLATTER CLATTER CLATTER CLANG!

...fell to the ground shattering. Everyone stopped and looked at what happened. Pieces of old shiny glass where all over the ground. "Scatter!" Mikey yelled, an old child instinct hit everyone, when something broke, you scatter. And they did, Leo grabbed April and they hid in an alleyway. Donatello watched the pieces move in the air and fall, the hooded Creatures "Gone" April said, she couldn't sense them, they were easy, not being human and all, but they were gone just like that. "Well so much for the Museum..." Mike sighed, Disappointed he was looking forward to it. Leo pulled out his phone "What are you doing?" April asked "Calling the cops...and getting you a job" April smirked but sighed "I rather not be on camera...Can we just go back to your place..." Leo nodded as he made the call. Donny found a man hole "I think we had enough excitement for one day..." Mikey on the other hand was looking at the pieces of the broken Mirror. "Come on Mikey" April called. "Coming." he for got the peace he was looking at was still in his hand and followed after. When the manhole lid closed. the peaced moved one by one into a pile then they vanished.

Deep in the shadows where evil loved to hide. Odd little sounds of chitter and chatter could be head in the stone below. The hooded creature had one mirror The Yata no Kagami but the other one was in pieces, this would not please the master at all.

The creatures where golems. Incapable of speech unless made to do so. But they had minds, most golems needed such, if they were capable of thinking and took orders to a T. Funny enough this practice was outlawed centuries ago by the Magic Concal. They were the next worse thing to the undead. But some people didn't see it that way. The process of making them where rather horrendous. With their objective botched they took the Yata no Kagami mirror to there master. A rather large bengal tiger was sitting in a chair reading over a book. When he was done with it he looked through another then another. Going over every spell and incantation that he needed for the summoning. His tail was fluffy and twitching. So not happy on how long it was taking, he only had until midnight. The cat didn't feel like waiting another year to get this over with. One of the golem pigs pushed the smallest of them frontward. The tiger looked up from his reading and had this rather big toothy smile

"What took you so long!" placing the book to the side he moved from his chair happy to see his little golems had come home safely. The golems saw otherwise, the littlest one waved the others to bring the mirrors forward. The tigres yellow eyes gleamed happy.

"There's supposed to be two...where's the other one?" The tire picked up the littlest one, it was quivering in fear as it whistled for the other mirror. One by one, each of the pig golems brought a peaces of the broken mirror and placed it before there master. "What?" his claws were digging in the back. The little G-Pig were chattering and squeaking, telling the story on what had happened, cores this was from the other two that had the mission, this one was just being the messenger. And the messenger always got killed.

"You don't say, Some people saw you?, and one red head had powers?" The tiger was intrigued "Who went on the mission, come one stand forward" The golems stepped to one side revealing the two that had just got back. They were cowering in fear. The tiger smiled and placed the little one down, he had a smile that was unsettling sweet "You did a very good job, I am so proud of you..." he bent down petting them on the head, giving a false sense of good deed done, but..

A blood shrieking pig squeal filled their ears, all looking away "But a job half done, isn't really a good job now is it?" the one on the right had met it's untimely demise. Head popping like a balloon in the tigers great big hands as the other watched in horror as its partner died "Put the mirror .once" he hissed then went back to his desk and books. Watching his little creatures satter to work the puzzle of the mirror.

One by one pieces fell into place, with many hands working at a puzzle they made great work of it, unfortunately one pieces was missing. Rubbing his face the tiger sighed "Help is so hard to make theses days..." annoyed the beast pulled out a smooth long stick then pointed. "_**Invenire defuit**_ " one of the pieces of the mirror glowed and hoverd onward. The golems watched as they turned and looked at there master "Well. Go follow it you fools!" They scattered after it "And Bring back who ever has it!" he ordered. Watching them leave he plopped back into his chair agitated and annoyed "I should have hired trolls, they have brains..."


	12. CH: 10 Broken Mirrors, Part 2

April witness magic at first hand when a book smacked her in the face. When the four them returned from topside, she was not expecting to see flouting books, flying papers and Splinter assisting a woman with wild blue hair through a frenzy chaos.

"What's going on here?!" April gasped. Hope, the woman in blue yelped caused the books to fall to the ground and hugging scrolls. It didn't help Mei when she came popping in a puff of smoke and arms full of more scrolls and books "Sissy I have-Oh Hey April"

"Hey-No, Wait what's going on?" April demanded. Too much magic in one day and the redhead was fed up "A mortal saw" Hope looked dumbfounded, color already draining as her control over her temper that was slowly rising. She was looking at her sister. "Oh did I forget to tell you she saw me doing magic too?" Hope Flipped all the books in her hand, Splinter moving from one side out of the way, And picked up the flung books. "Miss. your self" Splinters subtle words were ignored. This was just too much that Hope could handle

"Who else's knows!" Hope shouted, her glamor was fully gone, control gone, Anger-Rising to a rapid boil. "Know what?" Casey came in with duffle bag in hand "Yow who's the lizard babe?"

"Casey!" Mei rejoiced "Yo, MeiMei...what are you doing here?" Casey was now confused but that waved off, okay Old Friend knows the Turtles cool, they were magnets, and had a way of attracting odd company.

"Wait you two know each other?" Donny asked Pulling the bracelet back on sinces her was home. "Yeah, I'm her sisters penpal and she's my dance instructor..." Casey shrugged "Huh small world" Mikey chuckled. "Wait, you take Dance lessons?" Leo asked. The turtles were putting on there glamors to appear normal and so Casey wouldn't know of the mistake Mei had done.

"Watch it Mikey I CAN dance circles around you" Casey was proud of this really, he needed another way to keep up with the turtles.

Hope was turning purple. Splinter didn't like this, or the fact they were losing time "Hope...breath..." Her ears where pinned down as her tail, twitching about- an animal's sign that they were annoyed. Leo was watchings Hope many mixed and ever changing expressions. Twitching eyes, nose flaring with rapid breathing and her wings, so fluffy from sheer rage. It almost made him chuckle, almost. "Mei, your sister is going to pop" Mikey dove behind the sofa out of the dragons sights "Hope..." Mei hand her hands out to calm her sister down but instead Hope fell to the ground, fainted from the overload of anger and data running to her head.

"And I was expecting a burst of magic.." Donny picked up one of the books that had fallen. April was still confused but not as confused as Casey. Mei dropped what she was doing to help her sisters, as so did Splinter and Leo.

"Wait..Sissy? You mean that thi- reptile lady is Hope?" April crossed her arms looking at Casey, Casey was looking at April embarrassed almost. "Dancing huh?" she had this little smirk that amused him "Yeah well... I'm going to help clean up..." changing the subject he cowered away, feeling it was not the best of times to explain himself. Hope laying on the ground, that lizard looking lady was his Friend, he thought he knew everything about her and her sister, but apparently not. "Move her to the sofa" Splinter told them, Mei and Leo worked on moving the Lizard with wings "How does she sleep with these" Leo grunted "Difficulties" Mei answered. As Donny looked through the books "What in the world where you two doing?" Splinter sighed, rubbing his face "I think... I'll go make us some tea" Leo said, he knew that look his father gave them when he needed to tell them something. It was a look no son liked. "Thank you, Lets clean this mess up first..."

"Hey, Where's Raph?" Mikey asked. "Hope sent him shopping" Mei told him.

"You got my brother to go shopping?" Mikey was skeptical

"Hope bribed him with some new sies" Mei sighed. Mikeys eyes lit up "Oh oh oh, can she make me new Nunchucks?" Mei laughed "Ask her nicely when she wakes up." Mikey's eyes lit up with the possibilities.

Raph was in Chinatown. A place he was not entirely a fan of, Purple dragon territory and all that jazz. No matter how many thugs he passed on the street they didn't recognize him. It was oddly comforting in a way. He hated it, but from what his father told him and how Hope literally begged him, well she didn't beg she bribed, in his head it was begging. He needed to get a few things.

"Shii's Little Shop of Horrors...And Smoothies" He looked at the instructions Hope gave him, very detailed to the latter. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but there was no time to waist. Going on in. He couldn't believe how many jars and pots and nicknacks where in this little shop. A the counter sat a little old woman that had a bun pulled so tight on her head she looked young even. "Oh what a handssome young man" she had an odd lisp with her S's, "Yeah, look Lady, I'm here on important business with...' He Rubbed his face as she read the note "I can't believe I'm going to say this..." Step one, bow your head , step two say theses words "On the seats of the Zodiac, the Dragon bids you greets her sister Snake and is calling in an..." He stood up squinting at the paper "The hell is this,I am not saying this long shit "Look lady The Dragon is calling in an solid.." the little old lady was not so little but a rather big snake that had her hands laced neatly as she smiled with a warming hiss.

Raphial should be shocked, but nothing shocked him anymore "Why am I not surprised." he groaned as the snake lady held out her had. "What?"

"The lissst boy.." Raph didn't like being called boy as he handed her the slip of paper. "Ohh thisss isss a tall order, are you sssure?" she hissed. "And she wanted one small dragon fruit smoothie too." He added. Step three, be direct and blunt as you can, that was simple. The snake woman so called lips curled into a snake like smile.

"Alright." A Rather long tale moved about the shop picking and plucking every ingredient that was needed for whatever Hope needed it for. He lost count after the three different kinds herbs that was placed in boxes and bags. The snake worked on making a smoothie. Hearing the ice rattle and crunch with in the blender he didn't not take his eyes off the host tail. After that throw down with Hope, he has learned tails where deadly. "Don't do anything funny Lady" the old woman was going to slip something into the shake but she just smiled more "You have good sssensssesss..." There were three large bags and two boxes all neatly packed up. "How the Hell am I going to carry that and the stupid smoothie?" he was expecting something smaller, but no. The snake woman slowly changed back to a little old lady and waved for raph to follow her. Grabbing everything, and was careful with the smoothie he followed. He should know better then to follow strangers, even little old ladies. "Ssstep into the circle." she instructed. Raph grunted, not believing he was doing this, but didn't have the time to waist. Doing as he was told, Raph just stood there " what"

"Closssesss your eyesss and think of the place you want to go, click your heelsss and sssay hopssscotch"

"THIS isn't a prank is it?" he was being careful step for was to be so. She just shook her head "If I wanted to eat you I would have boy..." She had a rather large toothy grin. His eyes widen, creepy "The world needs all the help it can get now if the White Dragon is calling on a boon..."

He was going to say something, but closed his eyes and clicked his heels. "Hop-" the old woman slammed her hand onto the circle on the floor sending Raph the one place he needed to be right now, with Home.

"-Scotch" Peeking he saw he was in his room, Well he did wish he was in bed right about now. So leaving he saw the mess that uses to be was now all cleaned up "Why is Casey and April here?"

"Yay she didn't eat you" Mei took the took a bag, Mikey followed taking some of the bags out of his hands. "Wait she was really going to eat me?"

"Nooo...I'm just going to get started.." Mei hurried off to the kitchen. Raph looked around "What Happened, this place was a mess when I left..."

"Lets just Say...Hope needed a nap..." Leo informed and pointed to the dragon sleeping on the sofa. "But she said this was a life or death-" Leo zipped his lips, Grumbling Raph placed the Smoothie on her forehead "Hey, Wake up" her brows furrowed as her lips curled into a rather pleased smile "Cold..." She let a subtle pure to she sheer bliss of the cold drink touching her flesh. Her hands moved to take the shake from her forehead and slowly sat up. Raph pretend not to watch but she looked like Trash. "Hey-" He bent down so he was at eye level "Can you do this?" he had a more blunt tone to his tone and had a look of seriousness. Hope watched him tiredly "Aww Litter bug, I'm A Spellslinger, I can do anything" Raph smirked at her smugness "You better." But Hope wondered, could she really do this?

Casey and April were sitting the kitchen helping Mei as ordered by Splinter. From the story he told them and the others, the world was yet again in trouble...Again. "What's with people trying to take over the world" Casey grumble "Man has been doing that for centuries" April sighed "And wiped out a race or three doing so, Take it from me, there are only 11 giant tortoises left.." Mei was being snippy with the herbs. "Mei-' Casey was going to apologies. "You're right, but Man is trying to fix there mistakes" April added. Mei smiled.

Donatello was thumbs in the kitchen so he did the best thing he could research. From the corner of his eye Mike's back pocket was glowing"Mikey why is your butt glowing?" Donny asked rather confused and wondering if his little brother was in his lab again, when he shouldn't. Mike just remembered and pulled out the peace of the broken mirror "I forgot I had this..."

"Did you really steal a broken piece of an ancient artifact?!" Donatello wasn't to thrilled his brother had this strange habit of taking thing and forgetting "No, It was happening to fast that i didn't drop it..." Mikey protest, he would never ever steal anything that was so priceless, pizza yes this never. Hope waved her hand to beckon Mikey over "May I see that please?"

"No you need to Finely chop the ingredients" Mei was shouting with Casey who was having difficulty minsing the herbs "I'm a Gearhead not a cook Women!"

Mikey handed the mirror peace to Hope "I'm going to go help" She nodded "Thank you." It was odd seeing Hope have mannerisms when she has been nothing but mean to them. "What is it?" Leo leaned over Hopes shoulder to see. "This is the Mirror of Beast...and this is a fake"

"What do you mean it's a Fake?" Donny joined in. Hope handed the smoothie to Raph "Try it, it's good" He took it, looking at her oddly and did so. Raph finished it off, it was in deed good "I may have to get another one" Hope fished inside of herself, literally sticking a hand through her chest and fished out a small mirror that hanged from a beaded chain. The three were creeped out. Raph thought it was cool, freaky but cool. Poking her side "What else do you have in there?"

"Raph!"

"What, she a walking storage closet" He joked. Hope ignored the commotion and changed the mirror size to it about frisbee shaped. "Because I have the real one.."

From the shadows there was little faint chattering and chittering. The Golems that have been following the broken shard had lead them to the turtles lear. They didn't go into the lare just yet for it was occupied. But that didn't stop that one peace that lead them to this place, it hovered onward like it had before, going in a nice slow and steady pace. As everyone was talking, no one had noticed that shard had flouted up and placed itself on top of Hope's mirror, next to the broken shard "What?" She picked up the two pieces in examination. This was a sign, the little golems raided the Turtles layer. Taking everyone by surprises, the best element out there. Grumbling, screeching they charged Hope head one, there where so many of golems and only eight tall mortals, what could go wrong?

"Hey Let go!" Hope snapped. A dragon being a Dragon Hope wasn't going to let go. "Guys it's those things!" April was late to warn them, her abilities were not up to par on whatever the golems where. " !" Hope was playing tug of war with a bunch of them, Leo,Raph and Splinter were fighting another bunch that did not want to go down. The kitchen was a battle zone. Cups flying, ingredients falling, Mei and April where doing there best to keep the ingredients safe. "What are they?!" Casey spat as he used a rolling pin as a weapon, it was not being the most effective thing. "Golems" Mei answered "Like In the Lord of the rings?" Mikey asked. "That's Gollum Mikey" Donny swat one away "Golems are creatures made out of whatever and they carry out a task or whatever their master wants them to do..." Hope grunted as she pulled the mirror out of there little hands "HA HA I WON!" The golems didn't like how this was going. If they couldn't just grab it, they would have to take Hope with them.

The ones fighting with Hope started to screech, so did a few others about the lair that were in closes proximity. "What are they doing now!" Raph could have sworn his ears just popped, Splinter fell to his knees, his rat hearing was not enjoying the lovely music there new guest where making. One by one the golems merged into each other forming a rather ugly, disfigured to ghastly to describe bigger golem "I think I'm going to be sick-"Mikey covered his mouth looking was just too ugly to look at. "Hope!" Mei shouted. Dropping her bowl she darted for her sister, but it was too late. The golem grabbed Hope with it massive hand she yelped, "Unhand me you bruit!" She was about to say some sort of spell but...

**POW!**

A nice jab to the face made her quiet down, knocked out cold even "Sissy!" What Golems didn't merge shrieked again, enabling everyone to move. Louder and Louder they shrieked and one by one each mutant, tortues and human fell. Now they have completed their task, Big Ugly was making there way to live along with the rest of the little ones.

Night was coming quickly as they only had six hours left, "So instead of getting me the missing shard, you brought that, some sort of I don't know Gargoyle and the mirror that was broken, It's not broken?" Ask the tiger mage. The golems just nodded after they looked at each other. "HA-HA! PERFECT! I knew you wouldn't fail me! Give it here Give it here, let's look at are sacrifice?" The golem danegeld Hope from her wings so there master could look at her better. Nose bleeding she looked out of it, Rubbing his big cat cheeks he sighed "Pity, she's pretty too, for a reptile" Saying as he took the mirror away from Hope's neck.

"Who are you calling...a reptile? Cat" Hope seethed, her face hurt alot "You look like a reptile, you lot come from eggs and you have no breast, so Reptile"

"Boobs get in the way, and not logical on gargoyles" she replied, gods her face hurt so much.

"There for, your a reptile" The Tiger looked at the mirror "Chaine her up, he blood will spill tonight at 12" The Dragon didn't like the sound of that at all "N-no!" She was starting to change into her dragon form, this just exited the Tiger more "Tute Tute, Girl" Even for a Dragon she still got socked into the face. Not once but three time to keep her down. "Quickly chain her up good, I do not want tonight to go aerie!"


End file.
